The Vampire and the Ninja
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: A FFVII story of What if Yuffie and Vincent never joined Cloud?
1. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and the Ninja

By Yuffie Valentine

What if Yuffie refused to join Cloud's team? And What if she reached Vincent before them? Here is what would happen.

We find Yuffie in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. She is looking around.Trying to avoid bats and spiders.She really isn't enjoying this trip.

"Damn guys in black coats. They said Sephorith and the black materia were in here, but where? And who is this guy anyways, name sounds like i should know it. Oh well, hey what do we have here, a locked door." Yuffie walks over to a locked door in the side of the tunnel. "Hmmm, nothing my trusty lock picks can't handle."

Yuffie goes to work on the lock, it soon opens after she works on it for a few minutes. She dashes inside and does her victory dance. But her foot hits the door and it slams shut.

"Oh no! I am stuck in a room with a bunch of dead...dead.....dead....dead bodies!! AHHHHHHHHH" Yuffie screams and runs away from one only to be faced with another. She runs in circles around the room a few times. She panics and jumps in a coffin laying in the middle.

"Thank god, I'm safe." Yuffie sighs. Suddenly the warm bottom of the coffin breathed. She was lifted up and then down on the chest of something.She looked up and saw two red hot eyes looking at her she froze.

Vincent Valentine, former Turk, wakes up to the sound of a blood chilling scream. He dismisses this as another nightmare and tries to drift back to sleep. He is awoken by the feeling of a warm body on top of him, a warm female body.He opens his eyes to be greeted by to sparkling eyes looking back.

"May I help you?" Vincent asked. He was a bit surprised, a bit anger, and very uncomfortable. He hadn't been like this with a girl in awhile, come to think of it, he had never been in a coffin with a strange girl on top of him before.

"Are...are...are..you a vampire?' Yuffie said. She was trembling in fear. She didn't know what was worse, the dead or the undead. 

"I am NOT a vampire. I am man who was locked in this room and wants to remain here till he dies." Vincent said. He now annoyed by the girl, why did everyone think he was a vampire.

Yuffie let out a sigh of relief and stop trembling. " Do you have the key to the door outside, I left my lock picks outside." Yuffie asked. For some reason she let the fact she was on top of a man slip her mind, but it was still on Vincent's.

"Um, the door only opens from the outside." Vincent said. He didn't know if he should bring the subject of the closeness or the way she was laying on him. Not that her weight was a matter, she really lite for that fact, just the fact that she was so pressed on him.

"Oh shit, that sucks. Did you know that there is a bunch of dead guys outside of this coffin. I am going back out till the door opens or they're gone." Yuffie said.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you, let's just get out of this dark coffin, and we'll both try to get that door open." Vincent said. Yuffie got off him and exited the coffin. The Vincent sat up and got out.

Yuffie gasped as she looked upon Vincent. He was tall, dark, and very hot. The eyes that once brought fear in her now were the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. He was almost overwhelming in his good looks.

Vincent's eyes widen at the sight of the girl. She was beautiful, strong, and with a look of excitement in her eyes. He only could help notice her slender body in its very showy outfit. She looked like a warrior and she was very young, but not too young.

"Yuffie Kisengari is the name, stealing materia is the game, a pleasure I'm sure." Yuffie said and offered her hand.

Vincent took her hand in his and shook it. "Vincent Valentine, former Turk, an honor to meet you." 

"So, let's get that door down." Yuffie said. The two tried to two hours to get the door down, but it wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile, waiting in the lab for Cloud's party, Sephiroth heard the noise.

"What the hell is that?" He said. He had been hearing noises for hours now. He walked into the hall and saw the locked door vibrating with the force of being hit. He could hear a girl's voice from behind the door cussing worse then a sailor and a male voice trying to calm her down.

"Well Cloud," he said looking at the lock picks in the door," dumb enough to lock yourself in."Sephiroth took his blade and left it, with one cut, the door fell off it's hinges. He was less then happy when he saw a young ninja girl and a cracked out vampire in the room.

"Who the *&%$ are you?" Yuffie asked.

"That is not important. The important thing is that you die now." He yelled and began to bring down his blade on Yuffie. But the blade was stopped by the WindSlash (one of Yuffie's first weapons). She held her windslash in place and roundhouse kicked Sephiroth. Got off guard, he fell to the ground where a barrel of a gun was placed to his head. Sephiroth laid in shock, no one had ever made him fall except Cloud, and this girl took him down, and her male friend was now in control of his life. A smile creeped across his face.

"Very well done." Sephiroth said. " I give you my surrender." 

"Gun off Vinny." Yuffie said. "Now are you Sephiroth?"

Vincent went cold at this name, this was the child of his love. This was the man who caused her so much pain without even knowing her. 

"Why yes I am. How did you know and what do you want?" Sephiroth asked.

"Names Yuffie, you got something I want." Yuffie said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" Sephiroth asked.

"The Black Materia." Yuffie said.

"You want it!?" He asked. This surprised him, a child wanting the end of the world.

"Yup! I collect materia and I want it now." Yuffie said.

"Well I don't have it, but I will. And I will give it to you if you get me one thing I think we both want." Sephiroth said.

"What do you want of her?" Vincent said, he stepped in front of Yuffie to protect her. Yuffie smiled, she was glad she had Vincent here.

"I don't want to hurt her, I need her to get me something and get rid of something." Sephiroth asked.

"And what would that be?' Vincent asked.

" I need her to kill Aeris Gainsborough and bring back the Holy Materia." Sephiroth said.

Fin

So what do you think, continue or not!? Review and tell me!


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and the Ninja Part 2

By Yuffie Valentine

When we last left Vincent and Yuffie, Sephirtoh just asked Yuffie to kill Aeris and bring him back the Holy Materia. 

"You want her to what?" Vincent asked.

"You heard me, there is a group of people out there who are on the rise against the world and Shinra. One member of the group has the Holy materia, without that, I have no chance of defending the world." Sephiroth said.

"Now stealing that little orb, that's no problem, but killing someone is another thing. Yuffie Kisengari is no murderer." Yuffie said.

"What?! Did you just say your name is Yuffie Kisengari?" Sephiroth said. He stepped back and eyed Yuffie as if matching her up for a fight.

"Yup, the greatest Wutia Ninja in history." Yuffie said. She smiled. Vincent took a look at her. Either she was very vain or she was very important.

"Is you mother Miwa Kisengari?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah, it was. She died along time ago, you know her." Yuffie asked. This question was out of the blue. Yuffie knew little of her mother, her mother dies when she was just a baby. And now to have this man know her, she wanted to know more.

"Well, when I visited Wutia once. I meet her, very lovely woman, a pity she died so young." Sephiroth said. " But back to business, it's fine that you don't kill her, just get that materia."

"I'm not sure about this Yuffie." Vincent said.

"Hmmm?" Yuffie thought, she was unsure, she some how trusted this silver haired man, but Vincent had a point. Just then her eyes were caught by Sephiroth's. She felt her head start to spin and her mind went blank. A voice called from within , his voice. Her eyes turned to a bright shade of greenish blue. 'Yuffie, do it, the materia will save Wutia, your family pride is at stake.'

"We'll do it." Yuffie said, no tone at all to her voice. Vincent thought he say her eyes glowing, but with a blink, it was gone. 

"Good, I knew you would see it my way. Now, I know for a fact that this group just entered the town. The girl with the Holy materia is in the big to the right of town with another girl. They shouldn't be too much trouble. Just get it and go, I'll meet you in Wutia."

"Sounds good to me." Yuffie said.

"Don't you think this is a little rushed?" Vincent asked.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine, and no one will be hurt." Sephiroth said. With that Yuffie dragged Vincent off up the mansion and out. She made sure not to be seen. Sephiroth laughed for a second. "To think, she just walks right in at the time I need her most."

Meanwhile, in town Yuffie pulls Vincent into the lobby of the hotel. She waits as she sees the little black men lead a blond man, a Mr.T knock off, and some kind of weird lion into the Shinra mansion.

"Oh boy, we are really going to fool that jerk with the silver hair. He thinks I'll give him the one white materia in the whole world. I'll keep it and steal his black one. Then Wutia will become the will be back to normal." Yuffie said. Her mind was working over time on a plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this. "Vincent said ,"He doesn't look like the type of guy you wanna mess with."

"Oh me and you beat his ass before, we can do it again." Yuffie smiled, "You and me make a great team, we should stick together for a little while."

"I was planning on that." Vincent said. No way was he going to leave Yuffie, a sweet little teenager, to deal with the son of Hojo.

"Okay, now, we'll go into the house. You point the gun, I get the materia and we get the hell out of there." Yuffie said.

"If we must, I'll do it, but only cause you are wanting to." He picked up his gun and looked at it. It had done pretty good over the years. Him and Yuffie walked over to the house. They could hear piano music being played. 

"Pretty song." Yuffie said. She opened the front door. Looked around, first floor was clear. She could hear two female voices up in the room above.

"It looks just like my old room. But it was burnt down, I can't believe it." Tifa said.

"Weird, the town looks like nothing happened at all." Aeris said.

Yuffie motioned for Vincent to follow her, she could see them through the door that was slightly cracked. She walked up to it not making a sound, Vincent had to admire this, she looked like a true ninja, almost cat-like. Yuffie walked up to the door and once again motioned for Vincent to come near. He came and she made him lift his gun in the ready position. After he was ready, she lift her leg and kicked the door down. Aeris and Tifa stopped in mid-chat.

"Okay, which one of ya is Aeris?' Yuffie said.

"I am, what do you want." Aeris asked.

"You know what I want, I want the Holy materia." Yuffie said.

"The what?" Tifa asked. Very few people knew of the Holy materia.

"Why?" Aeris asked. She didn't think show a young girl would know about the true power.

"Cause Sephiroth told me so, now give it." Yuffie said. Her eyes started to flare the greenish blue again.

"Sephiroth? You work for him. Then DIE!" Tifa began to charge at Yuffie. She was stopped by the click of Vincent's gun as he aimed it right at her head.

"Now give it or your friend gets it." Yuffie said. Vincent looked down at his small partner, her voice was so mean, she said they wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Okay, just leave Tifa alone." Aeris said. She removed the Materia from her hair and rolled it across the floor to Yuffie. Yuffie picked it up with a smile.

"Thank you ladies, and to make sure you don't follow us." Yuffie said, she held up her Gold Bangle and pulled out the Enemy Skill materia. "FLAME THOWER!"

Aeris and Tifa fell one the ground, they were still all right just a little burnt and hurt, nothing a little cure couldn't handle. Yuffie and Vincent ran down out the house, out of the town, and a pretty far distance before stopping. 

"Yuffie, you said no one would get hurt." Vincent said.

"I just had to make sure we got away. Now we need to go to my Chocobo." Yuffie said and walked into a small forest and pulled out a black chocobo.

"Where did you get that?" Vincent asked, he hadn't seen a black chocobo in his life.

"I stole it from this guy called Joe." Yuffie said with a big smile on her face.

"I should have seen that one coming." Vincent said. He board the chocobo and was about to help Yuffie up when she fell to the ground holding her head. She was crying something about reunion, north, and black materia.

"Yuffie! Yuffie, are you okay." Vincent asked.

She stood up and smiled, "I'm fine, just get headaches once and awhile. Let's go!" She was aboard the chocobo sitting in front of Vincent when her eyes flashed again and she pasted out.

Vincent thought this was just from all the excitement from the day. He pointed the bird towards Costa de Sol. It was odd, Yuffie slept the whole way to there and the whole boat trip. Vincent was concerned, but he didn't want to bring attention to them cause of Yuffie's history. He didn't know if she had stolen from these people, they might turn her in. So him and the Chocobo carried her everywhere till they got to Wutia.

Yuffie was in her favorite dream of her swimming in a sea of materia when she was splashed with water. She opened her eyes to see Vincent holding a empty cup.

"Whadja do that for?" Yuffie asked.

"We're here." Vincent said.

"NO WAY!" Yuffie held. She looked upon her hometown. She saw the faces off all her old friends. Her face became bright and she once again grabbed Vincent and went running. She pulled him through town, all the way people yelled 'Hi Yuffie.'

"Oh it feels great to be home, let's go see my dad." Yuffie said.

"Dad?" Vincent said. He didn't like the look of this, for a man to see his only daughter bring a tall dark stranger home was not a good thing. Vincent could feel trouble building.

Yuffie, ran up a the stone steps to the courtyard. From the courtyard to a house that had a sign hanging reading 'Kisengari Dojo.' Yep this was Yuffie's house, it was bigger then he planned.

"Nice house." Vincent said.

"Thanks, but not mine, I live in town. This is just the family's house." Yuffie said. "DADDY, I'M HOME!"

"Yuffie?!" a voice called for a bedroom. The doors flew open and a huge husky man came charging out and scooped up Yuffie in his arms. "oh my little girl has came home to bring us the materia."

"Well, some for now." Yuffie said. 

"Only some?" Her father asked.

"For now, I'm going to get more and I am meeting someone here to get a rare one." Yuffie said.

"Oh really." He said.

"How does this person get the rare materia, why couldn't you just steal it?" He asked.

"I couldn't. He was too good of a fighter, too big a risk, a Shinra solider, I could tell." Yuffie said.

"SHINRA!? No daughter of mine shall deal with them." Yuffie's father yelled.

"I have to daddy, it's too late." Yufie yelled back. Vincent began to feel uncomfortable. A family fight was something he didn't want to see.

"And who is this man?' He yelled, pointing to Vincent. Now Vincent really didn't wanna be here.

"He's my partner." Yuffie hissed. 

"Yeah right! Out!" Yuffe's father said, he turned around and murmured something, almost not able to be heard, but Yuffie heard it. "Slut, just like her mother."

"Oh, I hate you, ever since I was young you always insulted mother, she bared your child, and all you can do is give her shit. Maybe that's why she killed herself." Yuffie yelled. Tears streamed from her face, Vincent was in shock, he decided to stay silent as always.

"Maybe if that were true, Yuffie, but she never bared my child. " He said, sitting down in a hall chair.

"what?" Yuffie said, her voice turned soft and low.

"I think you need to hear the truth. Your mother was forced to marry me by our parents. She was very young when we married, only around your age. She hated the marriage from the start. That's because she was carrying another man's child. You, Yuffie, were that child. Your really father had left her when she married me. After that, when you were born, she killed herself. I heard her lover died a few years later. I was so mad, I loved her, but she left us. The only thing I had of her was you. And I wanted to keep you safe forever, but that couldn't happen. The Shinra have always been a our enemy, I wanted to keep you away from them." his face was covered in tears, " I love you like you were my own, I'm sorry I have insulted you."

Yuffie stood silent in front of what she use to think was her father. "I love you too. Don't worry, I am not really dealing with them, I am just going to steal the materia."

"It's still dangerous, you might get kil............" He went silent. Yuffie looked down to see the tip of a blade coming through her father's chest.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and jumped back. Vincent ran in front of her.

A voice came from behind the body, "You should listen to what he had to say, dealing with me is dangerous." Sephiroth steps out from behind. 

"You....you....WHY?" Yuffie said. Tears came flowing from her eyes. The man who had raised her by himself her whole life just died in front of her, and his last words were trying to protect her.

"You are a monster." Vincent said. He aimed his gun at Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth paid no mind to their comments, he just looked down on his victim. " But he wasn't right about your real father dieing, cause as you can see, I am a live and well."

"No, it can't be..." Yuffie said. Her voice was almost too low for ears.

Sephiroth smiled "Come to me my daughter and give me the Holy materia." 

Fin

So what do you think? Review please. I wanna know if I should keep going on this one.


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and The Ninja Part 3

By Yuffie Valentine

Last time we left the two. Sephiroth just killed Godo and claimed to be Yuffie's father does he have proof? Let's find out.

"No, no, it's can't be true." Yuffie said.

"But it is. Don't you feel the feeling inside when I am near, that's you JENOVA growing in power. Don't you have the visions, the voices, and the yearning to go north? It's in you, are my daughter." Sephiroth said.

"I am, I guess I can't do anything about that. But why, why did you have to kill my other father?" Yuffie cried. She fell to here knees and wrapped her arms around her old father's neck.

"Cause he lied to you Yuffie, he told you your mother killed herself. He killed her. He saw when you had Shinra eyes, the glow in them a day after you were born. He killed her out of rage. He told everyone you were his daughter and that your mother was insain and killed herself. It is that the kind of man you wanted to call your father Yuffie. "Sephiroth asked.

Yuffie's eyes started to burn the green again. She slowly lifted off the ground and into the air. She hovered above Vincent and Sephiroth. "I don't care about what happen I just want to bring Wutia back to it's old self. Just give me the materia and I'll be happy."

"Yuffie, are you alright. Why don't you just come down from there."Vincent asked. He did not like the turn of events one bit. The woman he once loved, Lucercia's granddaughter was floating in front of him. Vincent wanted this girl to be protected now more then ever.

"Yuffie, don't listen to that man, he's evil." Sephiroth said. "Prove how much you want to be a good daughter and kill him."

"WHAT?" Vincent really didn't like this now.

"No, I can't he's my friend, my only friend." Yuffie said.

"My own daughter, prove who you love more." Sephiroth said. He smiled as Yuffie raised her weapon above her head in her fighting stance.

"No." Vincent whispered. Then he felt a thought of justice, Lucercia's own flesh and blood would free of him of the sin he tossed upon her.He stood in silence and closed his eyes.He listened, he heard the sound of the Razor Ring cut into the air. He held his breath. Waiting. The he heard it, it sounded like a rock hitting the floor.He heard it roll across the floor, then bump into to his boot. He opened his eyes and look down. Sephiroth's eyes looked up at him from his decapitated head.

"Yuffie?" Vincent said. She had came back down from the air. She turned to Vincent. Her eyes full of tears. She ran into his arms.

"I couldn't kill you, you are my only friend." Yuffie said. "My whole life I have been trying to save Wutia.I never could make friends since I was on the road. Even if I did meet someone nice, I ended up stealing from them. But you, you protected me right from the start. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I say this young woman wanting so much for her age and wanted to help. I once didn't help a woman, and she ended up dieing. That woman was your grandmother." Vincent said.

"Wow, well, isn't this just the best day to learn the history of my family." Yuffie said.

They both got silent when they heard the boots click in the hall behind him. They looked up to see a young blonde man standing there. They both were not armed at the moment, so they didn't dare move. He had a huge sword on his back.

"What's going on here?" Cloud said, he looked around the hall. Blood. Everywhere, on the walls, the floor, even some on the ceiling. Then he looked down at two bodies. One was a man dressed in royal Wutia clothing. The other was Sephiroth. "Oh my god."

Tifa came in behind him and froze at the sight of Sephiroth's head on the floor. They only came here to find the ninja girl, but they found so much more.

"What happen here?" Tifa asked.

"I........I.....didn't mean to kill him, I didn't want to, but he killed my father and was about to kill my friend. I'm so sorry, was Sephiroth a friend of yours." Yuffie said. She knew she was going to get it for stealing the materia, but killing a friend she would really be in for it then.

Aeris walked in. Yuffie matched eyes with her. She started to get the images again in her head again, but it was not clear now. She only could see parts: a pink dress......glowing green materia............sword.........blood...........darkness.........nothing but darkness. Then it came to Yuffie, she looked up at Aeris with disbelieve. She wouldn't do that, would she?

"You don't have to be sorry, this man is evil. He had the black materia and was going to use it to destroy the world." Cloud said. "You did us a favor, now we can rest in peace."

"No we can't. This isn't the real him, this is just a jenova likeness of him made by his mind. He's already made another, and it has the black materia." Yuffie said. "Vincent , tell them nothing."

"What?" Vincent asked.

"You heard me, tell them nothing. Everything you heard stays between the three of us that heard it." Yuffie said. She turned to Aeris,"Aeris isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Aeris was in fear, this girl killed part of Sephiroth. A man who killed the President of Shinra, a swamp monster, a boat full of Shinra soldiers and sailors, a town, and back at the temple Tseng. This girl most be more powerful then they could handel.

"Hello, my name is Yuffie, I think you and me need to talk in private. Don't fear me Aeris, there is nothing you should fear from me." Yuffie said.

Aeris glanced at Cloud. He gave her a nod to say yes. And Aeris followed Yuffie into a room.

"Would you mind helping me with this mess?" Vincent asked. Cloud and Tifa nodded. They didn't know what happened and why, but they knew the girl and this man were nothing they wanted on their enemy list.

Meanwhile in the room with Yuffie and Aeris.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Aeris asked.

Yuffie pulled out the Holy materia. "I know what you are planning to do with this. And I have to say it's stupid. To risk your life is one thing, but to give it up is another. You go to that city tomorrow night like you are planning. And there is a 100% chance that you'll die."

"I know that, but there is only two people in the world who have enough power to use that materia, me and Sephiroth. And since I know he isn't going to use it, I need to." Aeris said. She had a sad look on her face.

"You don't need to cause I have a plan." Yuffie said.

A few hours later Yuffie and Aeris came out of the room. They were both crying. Yuffie gave Aeris a hug and whispered to her, " Thank you and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Aeris said.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing. This miss Kisengari is a very special girl. She has done us a great faovr." Aeris held up a white colored orb.

"The holy materia." Tifa said. "But why did she give it back?"

"I was fooled, I am sorry I attacked you and I am sorry I stole it. Good luck in stopping Sepiroth. Go North." Yuffie said with a smile.

"We are. And thank you. Hey, my group and I talked, we were wondering if you would like to join our team." Cloud asked.

"Thanks but no thanks, me and Vinny here have to go get some materia." Yuffie said. With a smile and a giggle. She looked around the floor. All the blood and bodies were gone. Her and Vincent walked their company to the front gate.

"Well it was nice meeting you Yuffie." The group said.

" It was nice meeting you all too. Please stop by for a free rest anytime." Yuffie said.

"I hope you find what you are looking for Cloud." Vincent said.

"I will." Cloud said and walked off into the sunset with Aeris, Tifa, Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, and Red XIII.

"Wow, they were nice people." Vincent said. "I feel really bad for what I did to them."

"Yep, hey, there is a bar in down that makes the best drinks, wanna go?" Yuffie said. "I'm allowed to drink there since my family is the ruler here, come on free drinks."

"Well, okay. After a day like this I might need some." Vincent walked through the town with Yuffie. He could see why she fought so hard for this town, it was beautiful. They walked into the bar. He heard a loud party of three in the middle. He took a look up. The TURKS. 

"I can't believe he's gone." Elena sobbed. He threw back a shot. "He didn't see it coming."

"We know Elena, it's hard, Tseng was our boss, but we have to move on to find Sephiroth and make him pay." Reno said. He made more logic when he was drunk.

"...............Poor Tseng" Rude said. This was surprising for him. Two words.

"Wow, poor guys, looks like they just lost a friend." Yuffie said. "Hey bar-keep, send that party a round of drinks on the house."

"I sure will Miss Yuffie." The man said. He took a bottle of vodka over to the TURKS table and refilled all their cups.

"We didn't ask for more, we're broke, Sir."Elena said. She looked at the other two empty bottles on the table.

"Oh these are on the house, Miss Yuffie sends them to you." The bar-keep said. He pointed over to Yuffie and Vincent who were now drinking. 

"Well, why don't you send Miss Yuffie to me." Reno said with a smile. He gets a slap to the back of the head.

"Have you no respect for the dead." Elena says. "I'll go thank her and we'll leave."

Elena walks over to Yuffie and Vincent. A small device in her pocket begins to beep as she draws closer. She looks. What? Why is the Jenova alert going off. The beeping gets louder as she draws closer to the girl. The girl is up to something. Then she noticed the man she is with. He is well built. His gun, that's an old TURK model of weapon. These two were something the TURKs needed to watch.

"Hello, I wanna thank you for our drinks." Elena said.

"Your welcome." Yuffie said with a smile, she was a little tipsy from her two drinks.

Elena motioned for the others and the left the bar. "I think something is up with those two, let's stay one more night here.

Back in the bar, Vincent watched Yuffie take down another drink. 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Sure, hey, wanna go do something fun?" Yuffie asked.

"What do you mean by fun?" Vincent asked. He wasn't sure what to do if she plans were immoral.

"Just come with me!" Yuffie grabs Vincent's arm and yanks him off his barstool. He was really worried right now, she was drunk and wanting fun with him. Not a good thing.

She pulled him through town to a small wooded area, through there to a dirt path. "Cover your eyes." Yuffie said.

"What?" Vincent asked. He was really really starting to feel like he was doing something wrong.

"Just do it." Yuffie said. Rather then get her mad, he closed his eyes and put his free hand over them. He could feel them walking up a curvy path. It seemed like five minutes before she stopped them. "Okay open!"

He opened his eyes to the sight of Wutia, a very small one. He looked down, they were on the hand of the statues that looked over the town.

"Wow, nice view, come up here often." Vincent asked. It reminded him of his days as a TURK, seeing all the wonders of the world.

"Every night before bed. Vinny, do you feel like you owe me something or you are suppose to protect me?" Yuffie asked, she sat down on the giant hand and patted the set next to her. He sat down too.

"Well, kinda, if not for you I would still be sleeping in the coffin if the end of the world came." Vincent said.

"Well, do me a favor, turn your protection on Wutia, I might not always be around to protect it." Yuffie said.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"No reason. Another question Vinny. You seem to know about Jenova, a person who has Jenova can never die with just a stab wound or old age ,right? So wouldn't my grandmother still be alove." Yuffie asked.

"She might be, but I doubt it, she was gone after she gave birth." Vincent said.

"Hmm, I have a good chance if i go up to fight Sephiroth, no one stab wound would kill me." Yuffie said.

"Maybe, you might not have enough to protect you in that way." Vincent said.

" Well, I guess, let's go home now. We need sleep." Yuffie said.

"Home? I might not get house to using that word." Vincent laughed.

"We'll stay in my place in town, it's a closer." Yuffie said. With smiles on their faces they walked down to her house.

"It's small, but it does the work." Yuffie said. Opening to the door, Vincent looked at a messy one-room apartment. Another thing he noticed was there was only bed.

"Yuffie, there is only one bed." Vincent said. He started to feel funny, almost excited. Or was it fear.

"That's all right, I'm leaving anyway." Yuffie said. She covered her mouth and threw a gas bomb down. The room filled with it and Vincent fell to the floor in a deep sleep. "I'm sorry Vincent, but you would only try to stop me" She dragged him to the bed and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Goodbye"

She ran to the gate and untied the black Chocobo. She took one last look at her Wutia and rode off into the night.

Aeris made sure the rest were asleep in the Rocket Town Inn and she walked out of the town. She ran off into the night to meet the small ninja at BoneVillage.

The next morning Vincent awoke. The last events of the evening replayed in his head.

"Yuffie, what have you gotten yourself into." He reached up to feel the remaining lipstick on his lips. "Yuffie."

Cloud ran through the town of Rocket Town "AERIS!".No one had seen her all morning, she was gone. Was that dream he had with her true. He ran to get the others to go North.

Afternoon in Bone Village, a man saw a group of odd people coming up. "Oh no, first the creepy guy in the red capes now them. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for a girl called Aeris. She was last wearing a pink dress and red Jacket. Big pink bow in her hair." Cloud said.

"Oh yeah, here. Nice girl, she left for the forgotten City last night." The man said.

"Which way is that." Tifa asked.

"North through the silent woods. You going to need the Lunar Harp. Too bad that guy over there got it first." The man pointed to Vincent in front of the entrance to the woods. 

"Thank you." Cloud said. He ran up to Vincent. "VINCENT!Why are you here and give us the harp." 

"No, I need it to get to the Forgotten City, that's were Yuffie ran off to." Vincent said.

"Well take us with you. Aeris ran up there too." Tifa said. She had better wording then Cloud. Rather then get the harp, they could share it.

"Okay, let's Go." Vincent said and walked into the woods with the rest of them following

him.

"Why did she run off." Red XIII asked.

"I don't know, but she had it planned. She gassed me last night so I couldn't stop her. She must be up to something." Vincent said.

"I just hope we get there before anything bad happens." Cloud said.

The worked all day looking for the city, the monsters were all over the path. Vincent loved the feeling of the fight again. He needed that to charge him out of the sadness Yuffie's sudden absence had left him with. The reached the city by night fall.

"It's too dark, we'll never find Aeris in this dark." Tifa said.

"I guess you're right, we'll wait for morning, we can sleep at those houses over there." Cloud said. He wanted to look for Aeris. But no use at the moment. The group went to the house. There wasn't enough beds in one, so half slept in one. Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent slept in the other.

"Good night you two." Vincent said as he fell into sleep.

"Hey Cloud, what do you think is up between him and that Yuffie girl. They seem to have a rather close bond." Tifa whispered.

"They're teammates, just like we look out for ours, they look out for each other." Cloud said. He did notice what Tifa was talking about, but that was Vincent and Yuffie's business. "Good Night."

"Good Night" Tifa said.

Cloud was about to close his eyes when the feeling came over him. Sephiroth was near. Too near. Cloud got up and ran for the door. Tifa and Vincent awoke and followed him.

Meanwhile,Sephiroth woke up. He was floating in the blue nothingness over the secret city. He looked down at the Alter. There she was. He could see the top of her chestnut head, her pink dress, and the glowing green materia in her hands. Damn. Too late, but she would be dead soon. Killed in front of Cloud. Talking about Cloud, here he comes. Running down the stairs and up the steps to the alter. There was also the lovely Tifa. And him. The one who turned Yuffie on Sephiroth. Vincent Valentine. He would be getting his soon too.

"Raise your sword above her my puppet." Sephiroth said. Watching Cloud do so, he smiled. But then it went down. Oh no, his puppet's strings broke. Oh well, better get it done yourself.

"Aeris?" Cloud called. No response, not even a look up at him. 

Sephiroth made his rapid fall. He aimed carefully. Just before the sword went in, Sephiroth got the feeling something wasn't right here. The sword slide into her body. A gasp. And her body went limp. The materia dropped from her hands and off the alter. She fell to the ground has he pulled the sword out.

"AERIS!" Cloud cried. He picked up the body. It's wig feel off. The black hair feel free to the girl's neck. Her small mako colored opened.

"Yuffie?" Vincent said. He ran up to the alter and took her from Cloud's arms. Once seeing him she smiled and closed her eyes. A small tear escaped her eye.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. This could not be happening, he just killed his only child.

Fin

Like part 3? Review it then. I would like to thank UMJ, without him, I would have never written such a bloody chapter.


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and the Ninja Part 4

By Yuffie Valentine

Sephiroth looked down at Yuffie.He should have known she would try something like this.All he could do now was hope she had enough JENOVA in her to bring her back. He watched as her body started to twitch and shake. 

"Yuffie, Yuffie, wake up." Vincent said, he had a few tears crawling down his face." Just open your eyes, come on." 

She opened them, but not to a sight he wanted to see, they were that greenish blue color again. She untangled herself from Vincent and stood up.Her face was blank, no emotion.

"So the JENOVA is strong enough." Sephiroth said. He smiled. She was going to sto being such a brat and listen to him now. When her body cells die and Jenova cells replace them, she would be more open to Sephiroth's mind control. Just like Cloud, she too, would be a puppet.

"It hurts." Was all Yuffie said. The wound in the front had already healed, but the one in the back remained open. From this wound to thin bone like sticks came out.They formed into to arches. Beautiful white and green feathers grew in, making to perfect wings.

"Hmm, very nice, an angel of death." Sephiroth said. 

"What's happening to me." Yuffie said. She feel to her knees holding her head.

"What are you doing to her Sephiroth." Cloud said. "How did you make her grow wings, what did you do to her!?"

"I did nothing. Like father, like daughter." Sephiroth said.

"She's your what?" Cloud said. He looked at Yuffie. It all came clear. She was the only one able to beat Sephiroth cause she was equal. No wonder she had enough power to use Holy. It all came clear.

"Yes my daughter." Sephiroth said. "She is now under my control." He gave Yuffie a hug. She seem to hug back. This made Vincent sick. First Sephiroth takes Lucercia, now Yuffie.

"I'm not under your control." Yuffie said, she grabbed the blade from Sephiroth's hand. She backed up a few steps and drove it into his heart.

Sephiroth looked down at the sword and laughed. "How many times are you going to kill before you figure out that you can't do it dear child. But fine play your games and have fun killing this useless body." He pulled the blade out and the wound healed itself. He smiled and handed the sword back to Yuffie.

"I hate you. You killed my father and you won't leave me alone." Yuffie yelled.

"You forgot, I am your father." Sephiroth said. Yuffie's eyes filled with tears. She took the blade and turned point to the skin above her heart. 

"No Yuffie. Don't do it. " Vincent said. He walked up to her and took the sword away. She hugged Vincent. Tighter then she had ever hugged anyone. She had almost forgot that she would be leaving him behind if she killed herself. 

"I'll be leaving now, I'll let Jenova play with you." Sephiroth flied up into the sky, dropping one a part a Jenova behind him. Before it could even hit the floor Yuffie'sRazor Ring got it.

"Now what do we do?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know." said Vincent. He looked to Cloud for an answer, but all he could see on Cloud's face was anger. The look like he was going to kill. Cloud's eyes were locked on Yuffie.

"Yuffie, I think we better be going." Vincent said. "You're not safe here."

"Why not? Father's gone now." Yuffie said.

"Father? But anyways, I think it would be best if you got out of here." Vincent said. Taking a glance at Cloud, he could see Cloud had his hand on the handle of his sword. Tifa seemed to notice this too, yet the only thing she did was ready her gloves. She now too was looking at Yuffie.

Yuffie saw the signs of anger on the two and started to back up. They started coming in closer. Vincent stepped in the way.

"What has gotten into you two." Vincent said. He pulled out his gun.

"She's Sephiroth's daughter. Sure she might seem alright now, but one day she is going to crack. She's too dangerous to have living." Cloud said. His sword was now in front of him and he was in fight stance.

"She's not dangerous, she's killed him twice." Vincent said.

"Look at her, she has wings Vincent, she has to be stopped before it's too late." Tifa said.

"Enough talking." Cloud yelled. Him and Tifa charged. Cloud jumped high in the air over Vincent and landed in front of Yuffie.

"Please, I don't want to fight or hurt you." Yuffie said. She put her arms in front of her to protect her. Cloud lifted his sword and brought it back down on Yuffie. She tried to jump out of the way, but it caught her. With two large thuds her wings hit the floor. The wounds on her back turned into two small scars in a matter of second.

"Leave her alone." Vincent yelled. He was too busy fighting of Tifa to help Yuffie, he only prayed she would fight back just a little. 

"I don't want to fight." Yuffie cried again. She sat on the floor, holding her back. Looking back at her wings she smiled, she didn't like them anyways.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done." Cloud lifted again. Yuffie didn't move. He closed his eyes and brought it down. Instead of the sound of metal cutting through flesh, it was the sound of metal clashing with metal. Cloud opened his eyes to see a very pissed off Aeris standing in front of him, her staff had caught his sword.

"How dare you Cloud." Aeris said.

"What?" Cloud asked. Aeris hated Sephiroth as much as the next, why was she protecting his daughter.

"If I wasn't for Yuffie, I would be lying dead on the alter. She didn't even know for sure if she could be saved by the Jenova, yet she went up and placed her life on the line to summon Holy.

"Aeris, I am very thankful, but we can't take the chance." Cloud said.

"We can and we will." Aeris said.

Cloud looked at her. He sighed and put his sword away. Vincent and Tifa stopped fighting. Yuffie looked up at Aeris and smiled.

"Oh Yuffie, I'm so glad you're alive." Aeris hugged the girl, " You were so brave."

"Thank you for giving me the chance." Yuffie said. She walked over to the pound where the Holy materia fell in. She reached in and picked it up. She hugged it to her.

"Yuffie, I want you to keep a close eye on that." Aeris said.

"I will." Yuffie said.

"Now it's late. Why don't we get some sleep? " Aeris said. They went back up to the City. The rest were awake and looking for them.

"AERIS! We found you." Cid said. The others in the group walked up and hugged her.

"And Vincent found Yuffie." Cait Sith said.

"Yep, he did." Tifa said. She glared at Yuffie. This girl was their most hated enemy's flesh and blood. Yet among them, she was treated as a friend.

"Yuffie and Vincent, you two should stay here till morning, just to be safe." Aeris said. Yuffie liked this woman, she was so nice. Almost like a sister. But she knew that wasn't true. 

"Okay." Vincent said. He put his arm around Yuffie when he saw Cloud glaring again. She relaxed and placed her head on his shoulder. She felt more safe with Vincent then anyone else. He was made to watch over her. Little did he know, Yuffie also watched over him.

"There is a house up the left path where you two can stay, we'll be in the houses to the right." Aeris said. She looked at Cloud and Tifa who were still looking genuinely pissed at Yuffie.

"Goodnight everyone." Yuffie said. She quickly pulled Vincent up the Left path. The rest walked off to their houses. When they were out of earshot Yuffie started to talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing that night in Wutai. I just had to make sure that nothing got in the way. I never new you would follow me up here." Yuffie said.

"I guess it's okay, it all worked out and you're okay now. You just gave me one hell of a scare back there. I thought I would never talk to you again." Vincent said. 

"I was thinking the same thing, that's why I wanted to talk to you that night before." Yuffie said. She looked up at the house they had arrived at. "Wow! What a dump."

"It's not that bad." Vincent said.

"Well, I guess it'll do for a night. Then tomorrow we are off." Yuffie said.

"Where are we going?" Vincent asked.

"Vincent, I almost died back there, I need a vacation. We could go to Costa de Sol, you could use a tan. And what better place to get one then 'The coast of the Sun', what do you think." Yuffie asked.

"I don't like sun that much." Vincent said. He wasn't a big fan of the heat.

"How about the snow village, it's close. Not too much sun and plenty of fun." Yuffie asked. 

"Sure, that sounds fine." Vincent said. They stepped into the house. And once again Vincent got that weird feeling again. There was only one bed. He started to turn colorless.

"What's wrong Vincent?" Yuffie asked, "Ya look like ya say a ghost." 

Why isn't she stressing about the bed. Unless, she is planning to run off again."Yuffie, you aren't planning anything are you?" Vincent asked.

"Nah, I'm to worn out to plan anything." Yuffie said. "Why?"

"Nothing." Vincent said.

"Gawd, you're so uncommunicative. I know how to get something to come out of that mouth." Yuffie said. She took off her battle gloves. An evil smile spread on her face. She came closer to Vincent. 

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked. That weird yet exciting feel came over again.

"I'm going to make you make some noise." Yuffie said. She squatted down and pouncedon Vincent. They both feel to the floor, Yuffie on top. She started tickling him on the side of his ribs. Something amazing happened. Vincent started to laugh. Not just a little chuckle like he always did, but an uncontrollable laugh. Yuffie started to giggle along with him.

"Okay, Okay, you win, just stop." Vincent begged. Yuffie crawled off him. She was giving a cute smile and still letting out little giggles.

"I knew I won." Yuffie said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a red materia. She started to study it.

"What do you got there." Vincent asked. He knew it wasn't his, he checked every five minutes when Yuffie was around.

"It's a materia that Cloud guy had on his armor." Yuffie said. "It's Odin I think, very useful."

"You and your materia." Vincent said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for my materia hunting, we would have never joined up. You would be back in that coffin and I would be out being a good girl." Yuffie said.

"I guess that's right. I'm glad for your bad habit." Vincent said.

"Me too." Yuffie said. She leaned over and gave Vincent a small kiss on the lips. For a second he was shocked. But then he relaxed, no use hiding his feelings. As long as she was happy, nothing else mattered.

Meanwhile, on the right side of the city, Cloud had just finished telling the rest of the group about Yuffie, Vincent, and Sephiroth. 

"That little cute girl was that mad man's daughter?" Cait Sith asked.

"Yep." Tifa said, "She seems to be stronger then him. Put maybe he is just leaving himself open to her."

"Well if she has killed him, she's on our side." Cid said.

"We don't know that, she might just wan to kill him to get the black materia." Cloud said.

"She isn't like that. She is nice." Aeris said. She was upset about the way Cloud made Yuffie seem, she was just a girl with a bad family. I mean, Aeris's own father helped make Sepiroth the way he is.

"Well let's just get some sleep." Cait Sith said.

They all went to their beds. But only a few went to sleep. Cait Sith walked outside. He made sure he wasn't being listened to and opened his small phone.

"Hello, Reeve? Rufus? It's me. That girl, Yuffie, that Elena saw at the bar is up to something. Get this, she's Sephiroth's daughter." Cait Sith said.

"What?!" Rufus said on the other side of the phone.

"Yep, and she's killed his fake body twice. She might even stronger be then him. I didn't hear much on that Vincent guy. But he seems to be traveling with her and protecting her. She also called upon Holy to save the planet." Cait Sithsaid.

"Cait Sith, you have a new mission, abort Cloud's party, get the girl alive, and bring her back to Midgar. The president would like to meet her." Reeve said, "Now go and return."

"Yes sir." The small cat hung up. He started to head to the house where Vincent and Yuffie were staying, when he noticed two figures ahead of him on the road. One carried a giant sword and the other was a woman in fighting gloves.

"Where the hell is Tifa and Cloud off to at this time of night." Cait Sith said. Only he was suppose to be the spy.

Tifa and Cloud made there way into the house. It was dark and silent. They walked up the stairs to where the bed was. Looking down, they say Yuffie in Vincent's arms in the bed. Both were sleeping peacefully.

"Cloud, maybe we shouldn't do this." Tifa said. She looked at the two. They were like she wished her and Cloud were. And to kill someone in there sleep, this just didn't sound like one of Cloud's ideas.

"I am a puppet." Cloud raised his sword. Tifa noticed something. Cloud wasn't him, it was the Cloud with the messed up head. The one under Sephiroth's control. And the sword wasn't dangling over Yuffie's head, but Vincent's.

"CLOUD NO!" Tifa yelled.

Fin

End of part 4. So what do you all think? Please Review. Part 5 will be up soon.


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and the Ninja part 5

By Yuffie Valentine

Cloud brought the sword down at Vincent. Tifa thought fast and tackled Cloud to the ground. His sword stuck out of the floor, it's silver blade bouncing the moonbeams around the room.

Vincent lay awake now, he saw the past flash before his eyes for a second. He only awoke to see the sword coming down, then cloud being shoved to the ground by Tifa. 

"What the &*%# is going on?" Yuffie asked. She sat up in the bed, her eyes could be seen glowing in the dark.

"I...I...Am..sorry." Tifa said. She got off of Cloud.

Cloud said nothing, he just stood up in laughed. Laughed like a mad man. He smiled at Vincent.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuffie asked. The she felt it. The power coming from Cloud. The same feeling she got when Sephiroth was near. Cloud wasn't doing this on free will, Sephiroth was using him.

" You fools, you think you can stop me?" Cloud said. He reached for his sword and pulled it out of the ground. "I am the servant to the Great Sephiroth and nothing or no one can stand in my way."

Yuffie reached for her razor ring. Once she had it in her hand she slowly got out of bed and assumed a fighting stance. "Before you can touch Vincent, you are going to have to go through me. You forget, you may be a servant, but I am a descendant of the Great Sephiroth."

"Hmmm, little girl, this is a man's battle, stay out." Cloud said. He looked crazy. His eyes were burning the same as hers. 

"If you were a real man, you wouldn't have attacked while he was sleeping. Plus you aren't a man, you're a toy. A simple toy my father plays with. To us, you are nothing but mortal scum." Yuffie said. Her eyes started to glow brighter.

"How dare you!" Cloud said.

"Both of you stop this, you both are just under Sephiroth's spell." Tifa yelled.

"He is, I am not. I just realized something I never saw before.All my life I have been an outcaste, my father even told me to leave to bring materia to the village. No one ever really cared for me. Now my real father does. And I also have Vincent. And I won't let either of you take them away from me." Yuffie said. She started to lift off the ground. " I don't even have to fight you, I have the power to control you. Now leave."

Cloud puts his sword town and walks away from the group. He leaves the house.

"Yuffie why are you doing this?" Vincent asked.

"Don't you see Vincent, the very people who we tried to save are turning their backs on us. They hate me cause of what I am, not of who I am as a person. All they care about is having me dead." Yuffie said. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But Yuffie, Sephiroth is the opposite of everything you stand for." Tifa said. She walked over to Yuffie. "Don't you know who he was? He was the Great Sephiroth of the Shinra Army. He claimed his fame in the Wutia war, the same war that ruined Wutia. The war that caused you to be searching for materia. He isn't the solution to your problems, he's the cause of them."

"No, he didn't, he wasn't in the war. You're lying to me." Yuffie covered her ears.

"Yes he was Yuffie, the one who killed half of your people. The one that destroyed the houses. The one who made it that Cheesy Resort town that you hate so much." Tifa said.

"I .....i..... don't know what to do!" Yuffie said. She ran out of the house. 

"YUFFIE!" Vincent yelled after her.

"No, I think she needs to sort things out." Tifa said. " I am sorry we came here tonight." 

"It's okay, you better check on Cloud." Vincent said. When Tifa was gone, he held onto the razor ring that Yuffie had dropped. She wasn't suppose to have problems like this, she was a young woman, she was suppose to be carefree. Like that first day they meet. She was so juvenile and lively, she just seemed to beam out light. Now she was downcast and miserable, she needed that vacation they talked about.

Meanwhile, in a small part of the City, Yuffie sat on a rock looking into a puddle. She missed the days of running around stealing materia, chocobos, and gil. She wanted to be a kid again. Suddenly she saw something big, white, and fluffy. She looked up to see a toy mog and a small cat on tops of it.

"Who are you?" Yuffie asked.

"Why I am your new toy." Cait Sith said.

"Toy? Nah, I am a big girl now, I can't play with a toy." Yuffie said blushing. She hadn't played with toys at all as a kid. She was busy becoming a Ninja.

"Come on, just a little while." Cait Sith asked.

"No it's okay." Yuffie said. She wanted to, but she was too old.

"Well at least let me read your future." Cait Sith said.

"Future, you can do that?" Yuffie said. She smiled, she always liked this sort of stuff.

"Sure watch me!" Cait Sith started to do his little fortune telling dance. A small card popped up in his hand. Yuffie clapped and grabbed the card.

"Let's see here, it says , ' Roses are red, violets are blue, don't hold your breath, I have a surprise for you!' What? That makes no sense." Yuffie said and looked up at the cat. It had a small black ball in it's hand. Throwing it down it exploded and purple smoke came out. Yuffie started to feel sleepy. She tried to run, but for no use. She was out cold.

"Oh Rufus is going to be so happy." Cat jumped up and down. He ordered his Mog to pick Yuffie up and carry her quickly to the outskirts of the city. As soon as they got there a helicopter touched down. Rufus stepped out.

"Did you get the girl?' He asked.

"What does it look like I got in my arms." Cait Sith said.

"Hmmm, she's younger then I thought." Rufus checked out Yuffie's small body. " She doesn't look like she would be more of a challenge then Sephiroth. Check her Jenova reading." Rufus snapped and Elena came out of the copter with her small device.

"She's reading 75% ofSephiroth's full power." Elena said. "She's not bettter, but she is still dangerous."

"Reno, take the girl and make sure she doesn't wake up on the ride back. Cait Sith, return to Cloud's group and pretend this never happened." Rufus said. He turned and reentered the helicopter. Reno picked Yuffie out of the Mog's arms.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Reno said. He smiled to himself, he loved this job. He meet all the best looking girls. First Aeris and Tifa, now this appealing adolescent. 

"Reno, stop checking her out and get in the damn copter." Elena yelled. Reno sighed and carried Yuffie into the copter, as soon as the door closed they were off.

"Okay, now to get back to the group." Cait Sith turned around and started to hop. A few steps later he ran into Barret and Cid.

"HEY CAT, A SHINRA HELICOPTER JUST TOOK OFF. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THROUGH BEING A SPY!" Barret yelled. He aimed his gun at the cat.

"Yeah, what was it doing here?" Cid asked.

"I don't know." Caith Sith said. Vincent suddenly came running up the path they were on.

"Have any of you seen Yuffie, she's missing again?" Vincent asked. Cid and Barret turned back to looking at Cait Sith.

"I think the cat knows." Cid said.

"I know nothing." Cait Sith said. He turned to walk away. Barret clicked his gun and opened fire on the cat. Within a minute the toy lay lifeless on the ground. 

"Shinra's got her. Daughter of Sephiroth or not, she don't need to be taken to the Shinra." Barret said.

"Wow, you just blew the *%#$ out of that cat." Cid said. He went over and poked the toy with his spear. "That thing is dead as dead can be."

"Forget about the cat, we got to get the others and save the girl." Barret said. He started to walk to the town.

"No, you guys will chase after Sephiroth and stop him before he can use the black materia. I'll get Yuffie." Vincent said. With is we walked off, holding his gun firm in his hand.

"Hey Barret, you think I would be cooler with a gun?" Cid asked. Barret just looked at Cid and slapped him up side the back of the head. "Ouch what? I was only asking."

Midgar, Hojo's lab...

Yuffie woke up with a massive headache. She opened her eyes slowly, where eve she was is was bright. She could see a very repulsive man with glasses in front of her. He had a lab coat on and glasses. Then a man in a white suit, he was very handsome and had the most beautiful blue eyes. The there was the three Turks from the bar. The red haired one was eyeing her like meat, she would have to make him pay when she got free.

"Ahhh, sleeping beauty is awake." Rufus said.

"Beauty is for sure." Reno said. A perverted grin came on to his face.

"You think she came be over come Hojo?" Rufus asked.

"Oh yes, the Jenova cells will allow for easy mind control." Hojo said with an evil laugh.

Fin

What do you think. Sorry to any Cait Sith fans, but the cat had it coming. Review as always.


	6. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and the Ninja part 6

By Yuffie Valentine

"What do you mean 'mind control'. Get your hands away from me." Yuffie screamed. She tried with all her strength to break her cuffs holding her. But to no use.

"Ha ha ha, those cuffs were made for you, it's impossible to escape." Hojo laughed. She lifted a needle filled with a weird looking fluid. Yuffie screamed in horror, she hated needles.

"How long will it take?" Rufus asked.

"Well, this drug will block out any memories of her life now. The machine will put in the new one." Hojo said. He smiled at her. His granddaughter was an exceptionally powerful experiment. He put the needle into her arm.

"Ahh, get that thing out of me." Yuffie screamed and kicked. She started to feel dizzy, everything started to go black. Her mind started to spin, she saw herself in the middle of black nothing. Vincent was there. He took one look at her and started to walk away. "VINCENT, NO, WAIT!! PLEASE COME BACK, WAIT."

"What's going on with her?" Rufus asked. He looked out Yuffie, she was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Her mind in making hallucinations." Hojo said. 

"Why is she calling out the name 'Vincent', when she had a great guy like me to have." Reno said. 

"I think Vincent was that man in the red capes at the bar with her." Rude said.

"Red capes?" Hojo asked. No, it couldn't be. Vincent Valentine was locked in the basement of the Shinra mansion in a coffin.

"VINCENT VALENTINE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME. YOU PROMISED. YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME FOREVER!" Yuffie screamed out in her drug filled sleep. She finally passed out.

"No." Hojo whispered. That man already got in his way once, now he had a deep relationship with Yuffie seemed. This couldn't be.

"Well she'll forget about him soon enough." Reno said. He glanced at the girl's body pinned to the experiment board. Her undersized shorts hugging her hips. The tiny top barley covering. He smiled, this would be his next prey.

"You never told me how long it would take." Rufus said. He glared down at Hojo. He was going to fire him after Yuffie was done, this man had too shady of a past. His father might have allowed this to go on, but Rufus was a different president.

"She'll be in her room in the morning, she'll be ready to fight within 24 hours. Try to avoid getting her hit in the head, she could get a flashback or restore her original memory." Hojo said.

"Very good. Okay Turks, her's your new order. Yuffie will take the place of Tseng as leader. You will protect her head from getting hit. She is our best chance in beating Cloud and his group. And later she will become a weapon against Sephiroth." Rufus said, "Is this understood?"

"YES SIR!" All three turks yelled in unison.

"Good, dismissed." Rufus said. He turned to Hojo. "Make sure she is done in the morning, she has a fight in 24 hours.

"Yes sir." Hojo said. As soon Rufus was gone, Hojo laughed. "Sure, you'll defeat Cloud and his followers, but you'll protect Sephiroth. After all, he is your father."

Vincent looked down at the guard laying dead at the gates to Midgar. A single bullet hole in his head. He opened the gates and walked into the city. It had been years since he stepped into this city. But he knew what he was looking for. Yuffie.

"I won't let them have you, they'll kill me first." Vincent said to himself. After that night in the Forgotten City, they would never feel closer then that night. He held his gun in his hand, it was his only company at the time. He missed her smile, her voice, her body. Each thought of her brought more anger directed at Shinra. They screwed him over one, they wouldn't do it again.

Yuffie awoke in her warm bed. It felt so good on her skin, she opened her eyes. Something didn't seem right. This was her room, but what was her name? A maid came in with her breakfast.

"Good morning Miss.Shinra. How did you sleep. You have a busy day today. Your brother, Rufus, is waiting to see you when you're ready. And the TURKS are ready when you're ready." The maid said, she placed the tray of food on her lap.

"Yuffie Shinra. Rufus Shinra's sister. Leader of the TURKS?" Yuffie said to herself. As she said it, it all snapped into her head. That was her life, she just most of had too much to drink with Reno last night.

"Are you alright Miss?" The maid asked.

"Never better!" Yuffie said. She rushed through breakfast and went into her shower. She was singing a tune that she didn't know where she heard it before. She hummed it, but the song's title and words were hazy. Once she got out the shower and was dressed in her fine TURK suit, she walked down to the room where Rufus and Turks waited.

"Hello, and good morning." Yuffie said with a huge smile.

"Hello my little sugar-puff." Reno ran up to her and kissed her full on the lips. Elena's jaw dropped to the floor, Rude just looked away, and Rufus frowned.

Yuffie is confused, did she have a relationship with Reno, she couldn't remember. She was enjoying the kiss, but something, someone, inside of her was saying it was wrong. Was there some else. Oh what has happened to her head, she must have been really drunk.

"That's enough Reno, have more respect from your captain." Rufus said.

Reno broke the kiss. He gave a smile. "I like the taste of your lipstick."

For some reason Yuffie slapped Reno across. She felt sorry afterwards." I'm sorry Reno, it just kind of had a mind of it's own."

Rufus and the rest of the Turks fell down laughing. It was just too funny.

"What is our next mission Rufus?" Yuffie asked.

"Kill Cloud." Rufus said. He walked out of the room with just saying that.

"YES SIR!" Yuffie said. She turned to her Turks. "To the copter. Elena, make sure to find out where they are before we take off."

"What do you want me to do boss?" Reno asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a series of kisses on her neck. Her skin got hot to his touch. But what was this feeling, someone inside of her telling her he loved her, to come back to him. Who was it?

"You can help load the supplies and make sure the weapons are ready for attack." Yuffie pushed him off. She looked around, where did Rude go off to. He was here a minute ago. She walked down the hall to his room, opening his door, she saw him looking at some papers.

"Hey Rude, what do you got there?" She asked. Looking closer, she noticed it was sheet music.

"It's just a song." Rude said. It was his most valued item he owned. While tracking Cloud, they stopped to check out the Shinra mansion. He didn't feel like going in so he went up to a room in a house. This turned out to be Tifa's room. On the piano, there was a sheet of music, he played the keys. The most exquisite song was formed. He kept it with him. But in fear of getting hurt by Yuffie, he let her see it.

Yuffie looked over the music. "Would you mind playing it for me?" Yuffie asked. Rude took it over to his small piano in his room. He began to play. Yuffie listened before she noticed,this was the song she was humming in the shower. Had she heard Rude play it. An Image flashed in her mind. She was standing outside of a house with a man in red capes.

"What's wrong?" Rude asked. 

The flashback came clearer. --The man in the red capes was still there. Him and Yuffie walked over to the house. They could hear piano music being played. "Pretty song." Yuffie said.—

"Yuffie?, You alright?" Rude asked, Yuffie's face looked blank. She remembered going and stealing materia from a girl, then leaving the house. What was this remembrance was so clear, yet didn't fit her life. Her Clothes were different and she looked different some how.

A sudden siren broke her daze and returned her from the dream world. "ATTENSION ALL SHINRA STAFF,A GUN-MAN HAS BROKEN INTO THE BUILDING AND IS SHOOTING AT RANDOM. HE HAS ALREADY KILLED 13 PEOPLE. ALL WARRIORS TO THE 5TH FLOOR TO STOP HIM. WORKERS REMAIN CLAM AND STAY ON THE UPPER SECURED LEVELS. ONCE AGAIN, A GUN-MAN............" The voice over the loud speaker yelled.

"Hmmmm, no one kill's my family's workers and get away with it." Yuffie grabbed her Conformer off her belt and charged out the door. She ran out before Rude could get her.

"Miss Yuffie wait, we have a mission." Rude said. Rufus was not going to be happy. Rude grabbed the sheet music and put it back in his jacket.

Yuffie ran down to the elevators and jumped in. She rode it down for what seemed to be forever to the 5th floor. The doors opened. She was the back of a guards head one second, the next his blood was spattered on her face and clothes. She went into shock for a minute. What kind ofmad-man would do this to another man. She looked up to see him. The man in the redcapes. Shooting one man after another. She didn't no what to do? She wanted to know why this man was in her visions, but she didn't want to kill him. 

Lifting her Conformer she yelled, "Put down your weapon sir."

"Yuffie?" Vincent turned around. He didn't know what to say. She was standing there in a shinra Turks outfit. Her weapon was a Shinra one all the way, they made the nicest. She didn't seem to recognize him. "Yuffie, it's Vincent."

"Vincent who?" Yuffie asked. "But if you kill more of my men, you'll be Vincent deceased."

Fin

How did you like it, I ask everyone who reads this to review, the reviews are getting slim on this story, I don't know if I should continue.


	7. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and the Ninja part 7

By Yuffie Valentine

"Yuffie, it's Vincent, stop playing around." Vincent said. He put down his weapon. Yuffie slowly walked over to him.

"How do I know you?" She asked. She knew him, but like from a dream.

"It's Vincent. We met in the Shinra Mansion. We have been hanging out with each other for the last few weeks." Vincent said. He had a look of fear in his eye, fear of losing Yuffie once again to a power out of his hands.

"I have been here for the last few weeks, helping Rufus rebuild Shinra after my father's death." Yuffie said.

"What have the done to you." Vincent said. He was about to try again, when a blow came to the back of his head. Everything went black. Reno smiled.

"Good work keeping him distracted Yuffie." Reno said.

"But I didn't, he knows something about me." Yuffie said. She bent down and looked at the pump on Vincent's head. It wasn't too bad.

"Yuffie, come on, the helicopter is waiting for us."Reno said. He gently lifted Yuffie to her feet and pushed her towards the elevator. She pulled away.

"I want to bring him with us. I have questioning for him." Yuffie said. She started to drag Vincent towards where Reno was standing.

"Hey, he'll still be here when we get back." Reno said.

Reno pulled Yuffie into the elevator as the guards brought Vincent away.

"Vincent." Yuffie whispered. The name gave her a warm glowing feeling inside of her. Then a pulse started. Then the voice started. 

'Yuffie!' it rang in her head. 'the truth is hidden, let it come clear, let you once again see your true father.' Sephiroth's voice rang. The mind control was undone. She slowly turned on Reno.

"You used me." Yuffie said, drawing her conformer. "You made me turn on Vincent."

"I didn't do it, it was Hojo and Rufus. I am just a pawn." Reno said. He knew this was low and chicken, but he might make it out with his life.

Yuffie punched through the doors into the hallway where the guards were trying to move Vincent.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Yuffie yelled. A greenish battle aura surrounded her. He ran up to one guard. Her limit was at it's peak "ALL CREATION!"

The guards went flying into the walls. Their blood spattering and making a painting along the wall. She turned around to give Reno what he had coming to him. But he was gone. Damn it. She picked up Vincent on her back and flew out of an opened window. She was so glad that he was with her now. But Shinra was going to pay.

"Don't worry Vincent, they won't get away with it." Yuffie said. She grabbed onto a piece of Fire materia. She built up her energy once again. "FIRE 3 PLUS ALL CREATIONS!" She yelled. Her normal amethyst blast of power had a ring of combustion around it. It made a fast blast and took the Shinra Building right off the top of Midgar.

In a helicopter, Rufus and the TURKS looked down on the remains of the family business. Rufus closed his eyes. Scarlet, Hojo, and his other friends were left in the building. Reno had barely made it in time. He looked over at his TURKS. Elena was crying on Rude's shoulder. He knew her father worked in the building. No one had seen it coming. He was a fool to try to mess with the daughter of Sephiroth.

"What have I done?!" Yuffie said. She killed hundreds of people who didn't even know what was going on. She had turned into what she hated. She was turning into Sephiroth.

Vincent awoke. He saw a bright fire burning where the Shinra building had been. He looked over to see Yuffie on her knees, crying like she had never before cried.

"Yuffie? Do you remember now?" Vincent asked. She didn't give him a response in words. She just ran to him and hugged him. She was back, but at what cost. It was obvious that she had done the damage on Midgar.

"I didn't mean to, I just got so mad for them bring us apart." Yuffie cried. Vincen held her close. This was the time she needed him most. This was the worst they might have been through so far. "I use to be a dime a dozen Ninja, now I am the angel of death."

"No, you're not the angel of death." Vincent patted her head. He lifted her face and gave her several small kisses on her face.

As he tried to cheer her up, a shadow came over the burning city. Both Yuffie and Vincent looked up. There it was. A beast that looked like it was made of pure metal. It's black shiny skin reflected the flame's glow. The Ultima Weapon. 

"What the fuck is that?" Yuffie yelled. She had never seen something so daunting. It rode the sky with no wind. It's eyes seemed to find her. They glared down on her.

"I think it's a weapon." Vincent said. "They come out to protect the planet, to destroy anything that is killing the planet, even the human race." Vincent listened to his own words. Killing the planet. He looked down at Yuffie.

"They protect the planet?" Yuffie said. She pulled away from Vincent and flew up into they sky. She flew right into the Weapon's face. Looking at it eye to eye. 

"YUFFIE! ARE YOU CRAZY? GET DOWN HERE!" Vincent yelled. He watched in horror as she went even closer. She put out her hand to the monster's head. She seemed to be petting it. What the heck was she doing? Then the most mind-blowing thing happened. The Weapon purred. 

"Oh Vinnie, he likes me." Yuffie called out. She looked down to see Vincet standing there with his jaw hanging wide open. Yuffie looked down at her pant-pocket. It was glowing. She pulled out the Holy materia. It glowed stronger then when she first prayed.

She smiled up at the weapon. "Thank you. I know what most be done."

She flew back down to Vincent. She waved goodbye to the Weapon, it flew off into the now setting sun. Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent.

"It's pretty." She said.

"What the Weapon or the Sunset?" Vincent asked. He hugged Yuffie back.

"Both." Yuffie said. "Vincent. Will you be waiting?" 

"Waiting for what." Vincent asked.

"I might have to go away for a little while. But I'll be back. I just want you to wait for me." Yuffie said. She rested her head on his chest. She remembered that faithful day when she met Vincent in the coffin, he was waiting for her then, he would wait again.

"I guess I will." Vincent said, "Where are you going?"

"Just somewhere." Yuffie said. She looked at the sun disappearing over the horizon. She looked towards the small Village of Kalm a few miles away in the other way. "Let's go to Kalm for the night." 

"Okay, it's only about a half hour away." Vincent and her started to walk towards the town, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was deep in the Earth to the North. "she's happy, maybe I should just let her be. Her days with him are numbered. She will rule the world with me, she too will become a God. I can both destroy and build. I helped build her, she'll not be killed. But everything else will."

Vincent and Yuffie walked into the Kalm town. They were all looking over at Midgar burning. A man came up to them.

"Excuse me, did you just come from Midgar, did you know what happen?" The man asked.

"Yeah, a psycho blew up the Midgar tower." Yuffie said. She pulled on Vincent's arm and they walked away into the inn. The man and the rest of the people continued to gaze on the smoldering metropolis.

"Hello there! May I help you two?" the Innkeeper asked.

"Yes, a room please." Yuffie asked.

Barret watched the TV in the highwind. The shinra guards sent to the creator to stop them had died when the weapons came out, they were able to get the Highwid. This made Cid very happy. Tifa was in the infirmary for awhile. And Cloud, well Cloud was gone.

"Thetop story on tonight's news is the destruction of the Shinra building in Midgar. It was said about an hour before the blast that a gun man had broke into the building and begun to kill people. After Which , witnesses say a person, possible a girl, created the blast and blew the building off. The President Rufus and his bodyguards the TURKS were able to make it out. But no others are claimed to be alive. We'll keep you updated as this story develops." The newsman said.

Barret turned off his TV. He gave a small smile. "Shinra picked the wrong person to fuck with this time" He gave out a small laugh.

Yuffie locked the door behind them. She gave a small smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Vincent asked.

"Look at the Holy materia, it's glowing so bright, more hope." Yuffie giggled. She wasn't smiling because of this, she was smiling cause she had gotten Vincent alone.

"Wow, it is. But nothing can compare to those eyes of yours." Vincent laughed.

"Vincent, we still going on that vacation soon?" Yuffie asked. She walked around the room looking out the window at the now sleeping village.

"Yeah, whenever you want, we'll go." Vincent said. 

"I want to go after this is all over." Yuffie said. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him once more. She brought him in close for a kiss. Her kiss was passionate and fervent. He felt her tongue come into to his mouth. Her body hard-pressed against his own. He kissed her back. The heartfelt moment he ever felt was going in between them. 

"I love you." He whispered in her ear after the kiss broke. 

"I love you too." Yuffie said. She pulled him back onto the bed, and continued the kiss and much more.

"my angel" Vincent whispered.

"my guardian." Yuffie whispered back. She reached over and pulled the chain on the bed-side light. It went out and left them in the dark to maintain the moment.

Fin

Okay, you can tell what I am trying to say Yuffie and Vincent did at the end, but I am not just going to come out and say it. Anyway, please review this story.


	8. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and the Ninja part 8 

By Yuffie Valentine

Yuffie opened her eyes when a bright light hit here them. She looked over at the bedside clock; it was 1:32 am. What was the sun doing out? She reached out and grabbed a bathrobe off the chair nest to the bed. She put it on and walked over to the window. Opening the thin curtain she looked up into the sky to see a vast sphere of fire.

"Oh my Gawd." Yuffie said. She dropped to her knees. He did it, he summoned it. The comet was coming, but it would never touch Earth, not if she could help it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the white materia. Its glow had died down since last night. 

Vincent awoke when he felt Yuffie was missing from his arms. He looked up from the pillow. Through the window, he could see the meteor. It's crimson flames burning the sky. He looked slightly down to see Yuffie on the floor, looking at the piece of Holy materia in her hands.

"Yuffie, what happen?" Vincent asked. He got out of the bed and walked over to where she sat.She had tears running down her face.

"I didn't work. I did it wrong, he still was able to summon it." Yuffie said. She held the materia to her chest. She preyed, preyed for a miracle to happen.

"You did it right, it just doesn't work till the comet get here." Vincent put his arm around Yuffie. She was so soft and weak at the moment, but she able to level a city. She was such a small build, but she was so formidable.

"We have to find Cloud, he can beat Sephiroth, the only one." Yuffie said.

"What? You seem stronger then Cloud." Vincent was shocked. Yuffie showed much more power then Cloud.

"It's not the power, it's the will. My heart has been turned, I will send another man to kill my father, but I can't do it myself. I have already killed so many, I can't take another life." Yuffie said. She put the materia down on the carpet. "And we have to give the materia to Aeris, it's safer that way."

"Well, I can see your point." Vincent said. She had a lot on her shoulders, killing her father shouldn't be added to the list.

"Vincent, one more thing. I have Jenova in me. If Sephiroth dies, he'll just transfer to my body. That's why he hasn't killed me, yet he needs my body. If he does get into my body, I want you to shoot me." Yuffie said. Her face was blank, no emotions showed.

"Yuffie................ I can't." Vincent said. He couldn't kill her, even if she begged him.

"Then I'll have Cloud do it, he seems to want it bad enough." Yuffie said. She got up from her place and walked into the bathroom. Vincent sat looking up at the comet. He thought of having to see Yuffie killed by Cloud. Knowing he couldn't kill Cloud cause she wanted it that way. He wouldn't let that happen, he needed to stop this. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yuffie? We need to talk." Vincent said. No answer came. He opened the door to see the room was empty. He also noticed that she had taken her clothes off the floor. Her conformer was missing too. He groaned. He didn't know if he would ever see her again. Why was it that she was missing or running off? Yet every time he could run after her.

Yuffie flew over the land in a daze she needed a place to hide away. To think. That's when she heard the voice, calling. 'Sephiroth.' She stopped in here path and looked around. No one. She flew closer to the ground. The calling got louder. She listened and followed the voice. She could make it out now. It was a female voice. Coming from behind a waterfall.

"What?" Yuffie said. She looked to see a small opening near the side. She walked through it. Leading her into a diminutive cave. She could see a bright light at the center. A figure was outlined. "Hello?"

"Sephiroth?" The woman looked up. She was in a ragged lab coat. Her brown hair falling from it's once neat pony tail.

"No, not him, but I know him." Yuffie said. She walked towards the lady.

"You know my son young lady?" Lucercia asked.

"Your son? He's your son?" Yuffie asked. This was her grandmother standing before her.

"Yes my son, you know my son?" Lucercia asked. Her eyes were hopeful.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Sephiroth is my father." Yuffie said.

Lucercia got a weird look on her face before she fainted. Yuffie looked down at the woman, they did sort of have the same eyes. She pulled out her cure materia and cast it. Lucercia stirred and sat up.

"Your his daughter. I thought he was dead." Lucercia said.

"Nope he's alive. Tell me, why does he have Jenova in him?" Yuffie asked.

"It's because he was a experiment. We didn't know Jenova was so dangerous. Hojo and I were fools. We should have listened to Vincent." Lucercia said. She looked down at the floor in disgrace.

"Vincent Valentine?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes. He and I were...lovers. But when I decided to have Hojo's baby, we stopped. He wanted the baby to be normal, but Gast and Hojo didn't listen." Lucercia said. Yuffie stood, eyes tearing up. Lucercia and Vincent?

"Well, Sephiroth just summoned one hell of a comet to destroy the Earth, so we'll all be dead and none of this will matter." Yuffie said. She turned to leave, but a cry stopped her.

"Wait, let me help." Lucercia called out.

Vincent looked around the small town that he just entered.He heard rumors that Cloud was here. It had been a week since Huffier left. He figured she might come seeking Cloud. The people in the village seem to look at him weird. But he gave no thought to it. He walked up to a man.

"Excuse me Sir. I am looking for a man who is dressed like a solider and his name is Cloud." Vincent asked. " Have you heard of him?"

"Sure have, he's up in the hospital up there." The man said. He pointed to a small hut on the outskirts of town. Vincent walked over to the hospital. He could hear the voices inside as he walked closer. 

"It's really not looking that good Miss. Lockhart." The doctor said.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Tifa asked.

"Nope, he is just going to be like this forever or time will heal him. The only time he looked like he might have made it out was when that girl came to visit him," The doctor said.

"What Girl?" Tifa asked. She didn't think Aeris cam by herself before they got here. It couldn't have been Aeris.

"I didn't get her name, but from the way she dressed and talked, I think she was from Wutai. When she visited him, she seemed very serious when talking to him. She wasn't very emotional. She did put a materia in his sword, told me to make sure he knows about it when he comes out." The doctor stated. He picked up Cloud's sword and pointed to a materia of the summon kind. On it the name read "Knights of the Round."

"It is a very powerful summon. I can feel it. Thank you Yuffie." Tifa said. She looked up at Cloud. He was a depressing sight almost. Her eyes moved to the corner. A dark red figure stood. She looked closer to see it was Vincent. "Hey Vincent."

"So Yuffie came here, she left a priceless materia to Cloud. Why?" Vincent asked. Why would Yuffie give up the one thing she needed to save her town to a man who tried to kill her?

"I don't know, her and Cloud are alike in the way they hunt Sephiroth. Yet he controls them both in a way. This isn't the first materia she has given away. When I was looking for Cloud, I went to her town, but he wasn't there. But Yuffie's materia collection was there. She gave it to the town. Also gave up a lot of her stuff to the town's people. I was reading a book on mental health that said when a person begins to give up their stuff, even their most prized objects, they think they will die soon or they are committing suicide." Tifa looked down. Yuffie saved Aeris, tried to kill Sephiroth, and had destroyed Shinra. She seemed like she would be on their side, but she was the daughter of their greatest enemy. Tifa was torn between emotions. 

"She is planning to die, that's why she came to visit Cloud. She was going to ask him to do it after they killed Sephiroth. She doesn't want the chance of Sephiroth taking over he mind." Vincent said. He patted his gun. "She wanted me to do it, but I could never do that."

Footsteps were heard coming up the steps to the hospital. Cid, Barret, and Aeris came in. They had big grins on their faces.

"You should have came Tifa, it was amazing. After we saved North Corel, we were coming back when we saw them. The weapons. All of them, they were almost beautiful. They seemed to be going to the North. The flying one seemed to be missing though." Aeris said. She gave a big hug to Tifa. She looked down at Cloud and frowned.She couldn't wait for him to come back. The she saw Vincent in the corner. "Hello Vincent."

"Hey Vincent, what's up buddy?" Cid said. 

"You said the flying weapon was missing?" Vincent asked. He seemed like a block of ice. He was hardly moving and giving of cold feelings.

"Yep, his little winged butt was no where to be found." Barret said. 

"I wouldn't say that now Barret." Cid said shaking. "He just flew by the window."

"What?" Aeris said. She ran over to the window. Sure enough he was up in the sky. Flying over the town. At a closer look, she could see someone was on it's back.

"Holy *%$# that thing is *^%# big." Cid said. 

"I know, what is it doing here and with its guest?" Barret asked.They all went outside as the monster. The person on it's back glided down. The individual was wearing a huge green cape. It pushed past the group without saying a word. 

"Wait, who are you?" Aeris asked and ran after the person. But Vincent knew who it was. But why was she being so out of the ordinary. She was never rude enough to ignore him or Aeris. And why was she in the cape? He only could tell it was her because she rode on the beast.

The figure pushed her way into the hospital. The doctor didn't even attempt to stop her; enough weird people had come to see this Cloud fellow. The figure stopped in front of Cloud. She dropped her head in sadness. Pulling out a white materia with a jade glow to it. "CLEAR TRANQUILITY PLUS HOLY!" The figure shouted.

A blue bubble formed over Cloud and it filled with green light. When all cleared, Cloud has holding his head. He sat up. "What is going on?" he asked.

"CLOUD!" Tifa and Aeris cried out simultaneously. They ran and hugged him.

"I hate to break up this little get together but Cloud is needed else where." The individual in the cape said.

"Yuffie?" Aeris said. The figure removed the hood of the cloak to reveal Yuffie, but not the same Yuffie they knew. She looked about 22; her skin was a pale shade of green. Her eyes matched the color of Sephiroth's. Her hair went down to her shoulders. She let the rest of the cape fall to reveal her biggest change. Her multicolored wings. They were white with blue and green tips.

"Yuffie?" Vincent asked. She must have not seen him in the corner when she came in.

"Hello Vincent." She said in a low voice. She turned away ashamed.

"What happen?" Vincent asked. His arms went around Yuffie.

"Well, I went to think things out and I ran into Lucercia." Yuffie said.

"That's impossible, she died." Vincent said.

"No she didn't, she was hiding, she can't die of age or stuff like that, the Jenova keeps us alive. Anyways, I told her what happened and she said she wanted to help. She said the only way I could defeat Sephiroth is to become stronger then him. So we went back to the lab in the basement of the Shinra mansion. There was enough left there to inject in me. I felt fine till two days ago, my body changed.The wings grew back. I tried to have Lucercia help me, but she..." Yuffie said with a fresh series of tears coming down her face. 

"She what, Yuffie?" Vincent asked.

"She was dead, they shot her for helping me." Yuffie cried out.

"What? Who shot her?" Aeris asked. Vincent held Yuffie tighter when he felt her start to tremble.

"The Shinra. They just didn't shot her; they over-killed her. There was so much blood, more then I have ever seen." Yuffie said. She cried into Vincent's chest. After a minute or two her body went limp. She was out cold. Vincent picked her up from her standing position and put her on one of the open beds.

"Poor thing, she's been through so much. And at a young age too." Aeris said.

"But look at her now. Her body is more tone. She looks at least 6 years older. She has her wings back.She must be stronger then Sephiroth by twice his amount." Tifa said.

"102.7% of Sephiroth's full power to be exact." A voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Elena.

"You Shinra scum, how dare you show your face around here after all you have done." Barret said.

"Hmm, still looking at only the cover of the book. I have come to help you and you turn away from it. The fact is, Shinra has never been scum; it's been Jenova running the show the whole time. Hojo was insane, he injected Jenova cells into President Shinra, Rufus, Reno, and Rude about a year ago. Since I just joined in recent months, he didn't have time to inject me. Then he let Jenova play puppeteer. She was the one who killed off one of her own toys Lucerica. She sent the rest of the Turks and Rufus to do it. Then she made them kill themselves. I had to watch this. I figured it out, she is controlling Sephiroth. Everyone points fingers at Sephiroth, but he is as much a toy as Yuffie or Cloud. But he is her favorite, so she let's him play more. Lucercia was a fool to put more Jenova in Yuffie, sure Yuffie is stronger then Sephiroth. But that only goes so far. Yuffie is weaker in the mind then Sephiroth. Yuffie can lose the battle right now by taking her own life on the command of Jenova. But Jenova wants to play first, she wants to watch her toys fight." Elena said. (I know that was a very long speech in the story, but its Elena we're talking about here, she never shuts up.)

"A toy?" Cloud said, "Only a toy?"

"It's okay Cloud, you have the best chance of beating Jenova and Sephiroth. You have enough of her cells to keep you strong, but enough of your own to keep you out of her grasp." Elena said.

"So what do we do?" Aeris asked.

"We fight. I have a plan. It might not work, but it's our last chance. Cloud, Yuffie, and Aeris. Those three are the world's last hope. The warrior, the angel, and the ancient. Cloud, you'll take them to fight Sephiroth in the Northern creator. If at anytime Yuffie might turn on you, have Aeris use holy to help clear Yuffie. When you get close enough to Jenova and Sephiroth, stop using Holy. Just put it on Yuffie. The power from it should give her enough power to fight them. The battle will be hard, but you can win." Elena said.

"What if Yuffie doesn't get controlled by the Holy by just putting it on her." Vincent asks.

"She will die; taking Sephiroth and Jenova with her. Holy is powered to use its maximum attack of destroying evil when it feels to many evil energies." Elena said. "It's a risk I am afraid Yuffie must take to help save the world."

"I am willing to take it." Yuffie said. She sat up on the bed. 

"Yuffie. No you can't." Vincent said.

"Vincent, if I don't die, we all die. If I do die, you guys might have a better chance." Yuffie said.

"We leave tomorrow." Elena said.

Fin

I thought I was going to end on this chapter, but it would be way too long. So I am doing a Final chapter 9. I plan to have a multiple ending. There will be two versions. I had two ideas for the end. But I couldn't decide. So I am going to post both of them. REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU! Just kidding!


	9. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and the Ninja (Version One: There's a shadow hanging over me)

By Yuffie Valentine

Yuffie did not sleep that night. In the silent darkness of their room, she watched Vincent sleep. He was handsome in everyway she looked at him. She was going to miss him. She loved him so much. She didn't feel the evil lurking inside when he was around; it was overpowered by the love. That's when it came to her. She could have it all after all.

Yuffie got out of bed and went to her clothes on the floor. She picked the holy materia out of them. "I have to keep preying. That way you are nice and strong." She held the orb to her body. Feeling the warmness pass back and forth between. It might just work.

The next morning everyone was waiting at the Highwind. Elena came out of the town to the plane. She smiled; she remembered when she first rode on this with Tseng. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep, I have been waiting for this." Cloud said. 

"Can't get anymore ready then I am." Aeris said. She had a nervous look on her face. Sure she fought in some battles, but whenever Sephiroth came around, Tifa took Aeris's place. Not cause of her abilities, just cause Tifa always wanted to fight Sephiroth for her father. But Elena said that Aeris was needed cause of her use of the Holy materia. 

"I am ready, but I have something to give Cloud first." Yuffie said. She walked over to the Ultima weapon and pulled on its head scale. With a little groan from the weapon and a popping noise the scale came off. But the huge scale was something more then just a scale; it was a sword. She walked back over the Cloud and handed it to him. "This is the Ultima sword, it is the most powerful sword there is. You are going to need it."

"Thank you." Cloud said. He took the sword and started to look it over. It was sharp and pointy, kind of like his hair. He liked it.

They boarded the aircraft. Yuffie stayed near the rail on the top deck. As soon as they were flying for a minute or two everyone saw why.

"You can fly around with your own power and on the back of a giant winged monkey, but you throw up on my ship. Why?" Cid asked. He looked over the side. "Yuffie, maybe could you wait till we're not over a town."

"Sorry." She said.

"This is going to be a very long ride." Elena said. 

Meanwhile, Cloud and Vincent were talking.

"Cloud make me a promise. Promise me that you won't kill her unless it's needed, and try to get her back alive. And I'll make you the promise that if you don't come back at all, I'll watch over your friends. Agreed?" Vincent asked. Cloud looked at him for a second. Cloud never thought of the mission like that before. He never stopped to think he might not be coming back.

"Agreed, take special care of Tifa and Aeris." Cloud said. 

"Okay." Vincent said.

Tifa and Aeris at that moment were watching Yuffie. 

"She is really pretty when she's not being sick." Aeris said. " I feel sorry for her. She just has Vincent, she doesn't have a lot friends beside that."

"Yeah, but have you seen them together. Nether of us will ever have that kind of bond. It's almost like they don't need the rest of the world to be happy." Tifa said

"You're right. I guess she is lucky." Aeris said.

"Poor thing, after today, we might never she her again. Vincent will never see her again. What's going to happen if that happens?" Tifa frowned. She might never see Cloud or Aeris again either.

Over the intercom, Cid's voice boomed, "Approaching the northern creator. YUFFIE, CLOUD, AND AERIS. Please report to the left side of the plane. Yuffie, try not to barf on Sephiroth; this is a surprise attack."

Tifa and Aeris turned to each and hugged. 

"Be careful, no use in getting killed down there if you don't have to." Tifa said. She was weeping. Cloud came up and smiled at this sight. He walked over and let Tifa cry on him to. He wanted to stay and tell her that everything was going to be all right. But he couldn't lie to her.

"Tifa, you're going to be strong and live on. I will try to make it back alive. But even if I don't, I don't want you up here crying over me for too long. Okay?" Cloud said. Tifa nodded yes and gave Cloud one last hug.

Vincent walked over to Yuffie. They didn't say a word at first; Yuffie ran into Vincent's arms and hugged him. They stood like this for a minute or so. Yuffie spoke first.

"Vincent, I am going to try everything possible to make it back to you. Just don't go do anything stupid if I don't come back. And don't go back in that damn coffin either." Yuffie said. She gave him a few short sweet kisses on his neck and face.

"I won't." Vincent said. He gave her Yuffie the best kiss he could ever give her. Knowing this might be the last one he ever gave her. Her now had tears coming down her face.

"Goodb..." She started to say, but he cut her off.

"Don't say that. It's just the beginning of our lives together, it's not the end of it." Vincent said. Yuffie slowly turned to Cloud and Aeris.

"Ready?" Cloud said.

"No, but I never will be." Yuffie said. She walked over to the side of the craft and flew off. She landed on the ground near the rope ladder Aeris and Cloud were just getting off.

"It's going to be a while before we fight Sephiroth." Aeris said. She was looking down into the deep hole in the ground.

"No it won't." Yuffie said. She felt the great Jenova power coming up from the abyss. It was coming fast. She closed her eyes. She hoped her plan worked. If it did, she would be alive they all would. She opened her eyes just as Jenova herself popped out of the hole.

"It's the head less Bitch." Barret yelled from the deck of the Highwind.

"BARRET SHUT UP, DON'T DRAW ATTENSION TO THE PLANE!" Yuffie held. She glared at the monster in front of her. She heard it speak. Her and Cloud only. Only they could hear her, they were the children of this woman.

"Welcome, my brood." Jenova said. "Now, let's just get rid off these nasty weapons." Yuffie's Conformer and Cloud's Ultima sword flew from their hands and into the shadows of the beast.

"I don't need that weapon to kill you, Jenova!" Yuffie held. She jumped high into the air on the breeze. She floated till she was aimed on her target. She went into an arrow shape with her body. She flew down at the fiend with astonishing velocity. The tip of the arrow, Yuffie's feet, ripped into Jenova's body. Yuffie back-flipped of and charged again, this time using her wing as a blade. Three tentacles hit the ground. Jenova's blood started to spill.

"Hmmm, pretty good. But you are nothing compared to my son." Jenova said.

"Yuffie, Sephiroth is coming. Let me handle it. Jenova is going to make you two kill each other." Cloud yelled.

"Quick, give me the holy materia to cure you." Aeris said.

"Aeris, Cloud, get in the plane." Yuffie said. She didn't even look at them.

"Yuffie, no, we can't leave you." Aeris said. She ran and hugged Yuffie. Yuffie smiled and patted Aeris.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Just like that time in the Forgotten City. I have it all under control." Yuffie said. She pushed Aeris over to Cloud. 

"Yuffie, thank you. I want you to know one thing. Sephiroth use to be the one I looked up to. Now I look up to his daughter when I think of a brave person." Cloud said. He and Aeris climbed back up the ladder. 

Sephiroth exploded from the earth. His eyes were pure green. "DIE PITIFUL GIRL!" he yelled. He was in his human form and faster then her. His sword cut her arm lightly. The blood on his sword made him smile. He flicked the red liquid on Yuffie. "You look better in red."

"Holy, protect me." Yuffie said. She stood for a minute charging her power. She would need to use it all for speed. As long as she was faster then him, she would live.

"What is the matter, Girl? Can't hurt your father. You seemed to like to kill me and all those other people beofre." Sephiroth said. He raised his sword again.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Yuffie yelled at him. Her tears streaming down her face. "You were once my father, when I was young, then she took you. That bitch right there. She took you and made you a doll. A doll she uses to play with. I could kill you if I wanted to, but it wouldn't be a victory for either of us, it's a game for Jenova. Hmph, Think of it. The great Sephiroth, just a puppet like the blond solider he hunts."

"That's not true, I control Jenova." Sephiroth said. He raced towards Yuffie. His attack was easy to dodge. He was not attacking with calm, but rage. Yuffie has the advantage and was gaining ground. She jumped and ducked each blow of his sword like a dancer. Almost as she could read his moves.

"It is true Sephiroth, my father. Why are you attacking me?" Yuffie asked. Sephiroth stopped. He wanted his daughter to live and love. He remembered before he knew about Jenova. How he use to sit in the lonely Shinra truck, thinking of the strong child growing in Wutai. Waiting, waiting for him to come and get her. Now here she was, waiting for him to make his move. He dropped his sword.

"I will no longed be your doll." Sephiroth said. Jenova grew angry. The sword started to float and it flew at Yuffie's head. She dodged, letting it cut her cheek and a chunk of her hair.

"HOLY FINAL ATTACK!" Yuffie yelled, "KILL THE EVIL AND SAVE THE PURE AT HEART."

A green explosion expanded around Yuffie. Washing over Sephiroth and Jenova. Yuffie felt the pain start. Her body was dieing. She could feel each cell burst into nothing. She fell to the floor. Her wings decayed off of her back. She returned to her old 16-year-old body. The green tint of her skin left. Then the pain stopped. It worked. She had lived and the evil had died. She had killed Jenova and all the Jenova cells in her. 

"YUFFIE! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Vincent said running to her side. He helped her to her feet.

"Oh, I am better then normal Vinnie, I am Yuffie again." Yuffie said and hugged him.

A groan came from the ground. Yuffie looked over to see Sephiroth's body used up like a lifeless shell on the ground.

"DADDY!" Yuffie creid out. She ran to his side and embraced him. "I knew I could find the real you."

"yes...yuffie." Sephiroth said weakly. "It's the real...me."

"Why are you talking like that? What's wrong? Where is the wound?" Yuffie asked. The tears were building up in her eyes. Vincet could only watch. He didn't dare come between Yuffie and her father's last moments.

"Yuffie, look up in the sky...your holy materia destroyed the black materia and the meteor." Sephiroth said. He looked up at the sky."I can't live Yuffie...my sins have killed me. I was still too evil. But, I had enough love for my child..........to keep me here just a bit longer. Remember Yuffie, forever will your mother and I be proud of you." His Body went lifeless.

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T GO!" Yuffie said. She burst into tears. She grabbed her cure and life materia. She summoned them for a few minutes but then she saw that they were no use. She wilted into Vincent's arms. He held her for a second before he started to walk to the aircraft. Once on he turned to Cid and Cloud.

"Will you two go get the body, we have to give him a hero's funeral." Vincent said. Cid and Cloud nodded and went to go get Sephiroth. Aeris watched as Yuffie's sleeping form was carried by her. The holy materia fell from her hand. Aeris quickly grabbed it right before it hit the floor. She looked at it.

"I should try, it's worth a try." Aeris said.

Three months later, in the rebuilt church in Midgar, a bride waited at the doors for her escort. 

"Oh what is taking Aeris so long? She said she had to go get my escort to give me away." Yuffie said. She tapped her foot and looked at the hall's clock. "Do you know who she is getting to give me away, Tifa?"

"Nope, she didn't tell anyone." Tifa said. She smiled at her bride's maid's dress. It was short, green, and silky. She got to help pick them out. Tifa turned to Elena who was in the other one.

At the alter, Vincent was waiting. With his best man, Barret. And the two other ushers, Cloud and Cid. 

"What's taking so long?" Cid asked.

"Why did Barret get to be the best man?" Cloud pouted.

"Vincent liked it when Barret blow the fuck out of the asshole cat." Cid said.

"Cid, we're in church. You can't use those words." Vincent said. He gave Cid a dirty look.

"Well, Yuffie isn't supposed to be wearing white either, if you know what I mean." Cid said.

Cloud and Barret's jaws almost dropped. "How did you know?" Vincent asked.

"You guys were pretty loud a few nights ago. And your room is above mine in the hotel." Cid said with a cocky smile.

"Wow, I didn't think Yuffie would do that before she was married." Cloud said. Vincent blushed.

At the doors Yuffie was starting to get pissed.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Yuffie asked as she kicked the wall, leaving a dent.

Marlene in her flower girl's dress came running up the hall. "They're here!" 

"Yuffie." Aeris voice called from around the corner. "Close your eyes."

"Okay, but if Cid or Barret walks me down I am going to kill you." Yuffie said and closed her eyes. An arm of her escort slipped under hers. A hand gave her hand a squeeze. Her eyes opened. They meet locks of silvery silk hair. Sephiroth.

"Father?" Yuffie asked. It seemed like a dream.

"Well, you didn't think I was going to miss my little girl's wedding?" Sephiroth asked. Yuffie looked over at Aeris with a questioning glance. Aeris simply held up the Holy materia. Yuffie let out a sigh as the music started to play. Her and Sephiroth stepped out from behind the door curtain. Vincent, Cid, Cloud, and Barret all had to take a double glance. The Vincent let out a smile, Yuffie would be truly happy. 

"There you go Yuffie." Sephiroth said. Passing off Yuffie to Vincent. "Now Valentine, you hurt her in anyway, and you are going to die."

Vincent started to laugh till he felt the sub-zero fixed stare on him.

"Valentine, I am not joking." Sephiroth said.

Fin of series (kind of)

How did you like. Well if you didn't, there is another version coming up soon. REMINDER: the next one is a different ending, not chapter 10. Well, thank you and since it is the last one, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Default Chapter Title

The Vampire and The Ninja final chapter 9 (version 2)

By Yuffie Valentine

The team spent the night in the town at the neighborhood inn. It was about one in the morning.Yuffie's sleeping form was resting comfortably in the bed next to Vincent. Her skin brushed against her. She awoke to this and watched him for a moment. His bare body was beautiful. He opened one eye and glanced up at her.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked. She was just kind of sitting there looking at him. He didn't mind, but he just wanted to make sure everything was all right with her.

"I was just enjoying the moment. After tonight, we may not be together. I have to take pleasure in every minute." Yuffie said. She leaned in and kissed him. Hugging their bodies together. Vincent ran his finger through her now long hair. It was weird being in bed with a girl with angel wings. As they brushed against him, he let out a small laugh. Yuffie started to giggle too.

Elena listened through the door. "Eeeewww, I better get this going before the start something." She looked at her watch. The others would be moving in 10 seconds. She started to count down in her head. The she kicked the door in. At the same moment Rude came through the window of the room and Rufus the other window.

"AH, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Yuffie yelled. She covered her exposed body with the sheet.

"How touching. " Rufus said as he took a look at the position Yuffie and Vincent were in.

"I thought you were dead?" Yuffie asked. 

"Elena was just lying to you. She was sent to get into the group so we can come and get you." Rufus said. He took out his gun and pointed it at Vincent's head. "Now if you don't want your sweetheart here to get his head blasted off, you will do what we say."

"What do you want of me?" Yuffie asked. She wrapped arms around Vincent. She didn't want him to die. She would have to do what they said.

"It's simple. You're bait for Sephiroth. He won't come out of the north and it's too dangerous to fight him there. We pretend to have an execution of you to lure him out. Then we can kill him." Rufus said.

"What you want me to pick between my father and my love." Yuffie said, she put her head down, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Wait, what if your little plan doesn't work? What if he just sits there?" Vincent asked.

"Then, for destroying the Shinra building and killing 1,752 employees of Shinra, Yuffie Kisengari will be put to death." Elena said. "Now get dressed." She waited while they got dressed. She walked over and cuffed Vincent and Yuffie afterwards.

"You know how easily I could snap these cuffs and your neck?" Yuffie said to Elena.

"About the same time Rufus can draw his weapon and shoot Vincent." Elena replied with a smile.

"Bitch." Yuffie said, she pulled back her head and spat in Elena's face.

"You are going to pay for that you little whore." Elena said. She pushed Yuffie down the steps and into the copter where Reno waited. He took one sad look at Yuffie and looked away. Rufus soon followed with Vincent.

"We shouldn't have to do. She is just a girl." Reno said.

"Since when have you been so moral? Aren't you the one who was all over her when she had mind-control on?" Elena said. Vincent looked at Reno after that last comment. He didn't like that thought.

"It's not about that. She had every right in the world to blow up that building. We tried to take over her mind and ruin her life once can't we just let it go." Reno said. He had a soft spot for Yuffie. Sure she was a charismatic well-rounded girl, but she sparred his life, she could have killed him, but she didn't. 

"Yeah, listen to that guy." Yuffie said. She didn't like Reno, but he was on her side of things.

"So, Reno, would you choose the girl's or your job?" Rufus said.

"My job sir, I love being a TURK." Reno said.

"Really? I don't believe you." Rufus said. He lifted his gun and pointed at Yuffie. He slowly pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the body. Reno fell to the ground. He had fallen for Rufus's trick; he took the shot for Yuffie.

"NOOOO! You bastard, he was your own man. He was on your side, and you killed him." Yuffie said. Reno's body had landed on her.

"Yuffie, don't worry. You spared my life, I had to save yours." Reno said. He coughed up a little blood and smiled, " I hope you and that Vincent guy make it out of this alive. If not I'll be waiting for you." He closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"YOU JACKASS! Why did you kill him? Cause he wasn't heartless and unfeeling likes you?" Yuffie said. She looked down at Reno's body laying over her lap. He was not the nicest guy in the world, but he was giving his life to protect her. He even wished her luck with Vincent.

"Get rid of the body. In fact leave it in the bed of the girl, that will be a nice surprise for Cloud." Rufus said. He waited while Rude dragged the body up to the room. And returned to the copter. A bloodstain ran down his shirt.

"We'll have to clean that later." Rufus said.

"You may shoot me now or never sleep again. For the moment you fall asleep Rufus is your last." Rude said. "Reno was like a brother, and he will not be killed like that."

"Very good Rude, have it your way." Rufus reached for his gun but it was gone. He turned to see Elena pointing it at his head.

"Sorry Sir, but us Turks have a code." Elena said. She took 5 shots at Rufus. Each one landing in his head. His face was no more then a bloody mess. The red fluid ran down the front of his white suit. His body gave out from under him and he fell.

"Nice shooting Elena." Rude said.

"Thanks, now get in the copter. We have an execution to get under way." Elena said. 

"What? You are still going to kill us?" Vincent asked.

"Sorry, but we still need to save the world and right the wrong of those Shinra deaths." Rude said. He jumped into the aircraft and it was off.

Yuffie was silent, she just sat there. She did nothing but look at Reno's blood covering her body. She wanted to thank him for saving her, but it was too late. She leaned over and rested her head on Vincent's shoulder. He was in danger now, and she didn't like it.

"Vincent, you have to get yourself out of here no matter what. They don't need or want you, it's me. So first chance you get, go. And don't give me any of that I love you too much to go shit, just do it. I couldn't die knowing you would be gone too. You are going to live a nice life without me okay?" Yuffie said. She looked up at Vincent. He was silent, like always, he never really talked a lot, but he was crying. Yuffie sighed, she knew what it would be like for him, but death was just part of the cycle of life they all most go through.

"I understand Yuffie." Vincent said.

Cloud looked down at Reno's dead body in the bed. He didn't understand it. He walked out on to the front of the Inn to see what appeared to be Rufus Shinra, but the face was to bloody to tell. They were killed with a gun. Was it Vincent's?

"Ahhhhhhhh!" two screams came from up in Vincent and Yuffie's room. Cloud rushed up the stairs. Tifa was hugging Aeris as she cried. Aeris was sobbing very hard.

"It's okay Aeris, it wasn't Yuffie or Vincent, it was just a TURK." Tifa said.

"I know but why is he in the bed?" Aeris asked. Tifa looked down at the floor.

"I don't know, but he wasn't killed there, just placed there." Tifa said, pointing to the blood trial on the floor.

"Rufus is dead out front." Cloud said. "Both gun shot wounds. I think Vincent did it."

Barret came out of the bedroom where Reno was in. "Not Vincent. I know my guns, and those bullets came from Rufus's gun. Both Rufus and Reno shot at close range. Reno in the heart, Rufus five shots to the head. Who ever did it was ruthless. I think Yuffie and Vincent were taken by whoever did this." Barret said.

"This doesn't make sense at all." Cloud said.

"Yes it does." Cid said. He came in with his portable TV. "Take a look at this."Cid pointed to the screen. A female reporter was standing there.

"Good morning, today Shinra announced the capture of the criminal who destroyed the Shinra building. They have already set up a execution for the woman." A female reporter said. "We now go to the site of the burning where Jim Aarons is waiting." The screen flips to a landscape just outside of Midgar. Yuffie is showed tied to a metal pole in the middle of a large woodpile. She is wearing lots of robes it seems to hide her wings. And she seems to be very vocal.

"YOU BASTARDS. WHAT KIND OF DEATH IS THIS? I AM NOT A WITCH, YOU DON'T BURN ME. I DEMAND AN HONORABLE DEATH DAMN IT." Yuffie screamed from her pole. People were throwing objects at her. On the sidelines, Vincent was cuffed and being held back by Rude. Elena was smiling.

"Oh my god. Quick, Cid warm up the Highwind, we have to get there and save Yuffie." Cloud said. "Everyone get ready for battle."

An hour later, Elena had just finished her speech to the public. And she was about to set ablaze Yuffie.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SHINRA!" A voice echoed through the crowd. Everyone looked up to see the Highwind hanging over them.

"Alright, I knew someone would come for me." Yuffie said.

"Oh shit, Rude get the troops out here now." Elena said.

"Elena we have bigger problems. We have energy likely to be Sephiroth traveling at a high speed towards us right now; he should be here in 2 minutes if speed continues. We have another object also flying towards us with a slightly lower energy and speed and should arrive in 12 minutes if speed continues. Whatever it is it's big." Rude said.

"What?!" Elena ran over to the radar screen where Rude was standing. "That fast one is Sephiroth. That other one, judging by size is a weapon."

"SHINRA, UNTIE YUFFIE OR PREPAR TO FIGHT!" The voice boomed. Six parachutes jumped over the side of the aircraft. Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Cid, Barret, and Red XIII were on the ground and in battle position within a minute.

"Shit, there is another problem." Elena said. She threw her hand up as the sign and the troops set fire to the gasoline soaked wood. The fire jumped up into the air with a roar.

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie, try to break the ropes." Cloud yelled back.

"You think I haven't already tried that. They are made of metal, they won't budge." Yuffie said. The first flame attached itself to her robe. She let out a scream as the flames licked at her.

"CLOUD, do something quick." Vincent yelled. He looked back at the pre-occupied Rude. He gave him a sharp kick to the back of the head. Rude fell down. Vincent searched the passed out Turk for the keys. Finding them he unlocked his cuffs.

"AHHH, somebody get me out of here!" Yuffie yelled again. She was getting burned on her feet and legs.

"Hold on." Vincent yelled. He ran into the flames with his capes wrapped around him. He reached Yuffie and began to unlock her bonding.

"Vincent, we got to get out of here and to Sephiroth. That meteor is getting way too close." Yuffie said. Her last rope fell from her. She grabbed Vincent and flew out of the fire. The crowd gasped.

"She has wings!" One person yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" a man bellowed from the crowd.

Then the crowd went silent as another creature hung overhead. Sephiroth floated up to Yuffie and Vincent. "Looks like we have a nice little touching moment here."

"Father, stop the meteor, it's not worth it." Yuffie pleaded.

"Yuffie, being with these mortals as made you softhearted to them. They are scum, and we need to get rid of them. Now stop being foolish, leave the vampire reject here. And come with me to be a god." Sephiroth said.

"Vampire reject?" Vincent said. He pulled away from Yuffie in midair, "CHAOS" He was surrounded by black smoke before his form showed the winged fiend.

"VINCENT STOP THIS! BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO COME TO YOUR SENSES!" Yuffie yelled. She tried to fly into the middle of the now started battle but the energy field surrounded the fighters blasted her into the ground.

"Yuffie!" Aeris ran over to Yuffie. She was about 3 feet deep in the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just fine." Yuffie said. She flew back up to stop the fight. She had very bad timing in this. Any energy blast from Sephiroth was dodged by Vincent, but hit Yuffie. Once again she was sent crashing to the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" She hit the ground; Cloud and the others heard a sickening noise. The sounds of bones cracking and a blood chilling shriek. A trickle of blood came out of her mouth.

"Yuffie......" Vincent said looking down at her. She was still, too still. That's when it came.

"RUN WEAPON!" A person in the crowd screamed. The people ran in every direction. The Ultima Weapon landed near Yuffie. It nudged her with its face. Noticing that she wasn't getting up, it glared up at Sephiroth.

"I think that thing isn't too happy." Cid said, "And I think it knows who did that to Yuffie."

The weapon raced into the sky and grabbed Sephiroth in its claws. It didn't stop; it just kept flying higher and higher.

"Let go or regret it beast." Sephiroth said. The Weapon tightened its grip and Sephiroth's right arm snapped like a twig.

"Where the hell is that thing going?" Cid asked.

"To the meteor, it's giving its life to protect the planet." Cloud said.

The Weapon was an about a hundred yards and closing on the meteor. Sephiroth ripped his sword loose and cut off one of the legs holding him. "I am not dieing." 

It let a roar out and released shadow flare. A great light filled the sky. A blast of small rocks came raining down. Not too many actually hit humans. But the ones that did left the body dead.

Vincent landed and changed form. He rushed to Yuffie. She was a heartbreaking picture. Her wings were broken in many places where blood leaked out. Her body covered in small cuts and burn marks. Her face was colorless except for a stream of blood leaking from her lips. Wet tears still left in her eyes.

"Is she?" Vincent asked Aeris who was kneeled next to Yuffie. Aeris slowly shook her head 'yes'.

"Aeris, check again." Cloud said. He couldn't take this news.

"I don't have to Cloud, she's dead." Aeris said. She was sobbing now.

"Poor kid. She wasn't that bad, she didn't have to come to this. And that bastard that killed her is dead. If he wasn't, he would have to answer to my Venus Gospel." Cid said. He leaned down and patted Yuffie's head. "Goodbye, kid." 

The holy materia started to glow with a light never seen in it before. Yuffie's body was covered in a green light; it faded fast and Yuffie's eyes fluttered open.

"Yuffie!" Vincent fell to his knees and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Hey what happen?" Yuffie asked.

"We won." Red XIII said.

"Yep, your Weapon came and killed Sephiroth and the meteor. But it also died." Tifa said.

Yuffie's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in Vincent's clothes. 

"It's okay Yuffie, the Weapon was made to give its life for the planet." Red XII said. Yuffie turned to the group.

"It's not so much the Weapon I am crying for as it is Sephiroth. He wasn't supposed to die." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, the man your true father was died long ago, only an evil being took his form." Cloud said.

"I guess so. If you guys don't mind, I am going to get some sleep now." Yuffie said and went out in Vincent's arms.

"I think we all should get some rest." Vincent said. Every nodded and they went into Midgar. They went to Aeris's house. Everyone was downstairs chatting as Yuffie rested up stairs by herself.

"What should I do now father?" Yuffie asked.

'You should get rid of Cloud, he was just using to kill me.' A voice in her head told her.

"I think I will kill him, he is annoying." Yuffie said. She sat up in bed. Her long silver hair flew around her. Her new wings spread as she stretched her arms. 

'Get rid of that Vincent too." Spehiroth said in her head.

"No, you are just going to have to live with that one." Yuffie said. She grabbed the ten foot blade out from under her bed. She smiled as she looked at herself in it. No one had seen her since she had transformed. "Oh Cloud, could you come up here for a second."

Fin

Okay, not so happy ending. But the point is the Vincent and Yuffie are still alive and together. For awhile, this version didn't have her coming back to life, but I decided to bring her back so that Sephiroth could live too. Well, that about does it for this series. I am thinking over the next series for Final Fantasy that I will do. Anyways, review.


End file.
